Perfect Weapon
by Elizabeth Anne19
Summary: Ichigo leaves the gang, he can't take what they're doing and he get royally screwed over for his noble choice. Grimmjow is the exact opposite of the orange haired teen in almost every way, He finds Ichigo in the gutter one night and takes him home, showing a weakness only one other knows about. How will the two rivals react with each other when living under the same roof? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect Weapon**: Chapter One

Several neon lights gave the only light to the alley, one of the darker city sectors inside the red light district, inside the alley lay a young teen with short hair of bright orange, his face down in the gutter. People walked past the open alley mouth with little more than a glance inside, yet those who say him thought nothing of it.

He had ended up there under precarious circumstances with a family dynamic he knew wouldn't and couldn't change. Being an orphan in the Red Light District wasn't the worst, one could have been sold into the sex trade or killed on the streets if they weren't fortunate enough to have the support the orange haired teen had found. No more than eight he'd found himself left alone when his family died in a horrible accident, he had tried to go home, tried to find his aunt and uncle. Yet everything he tried was all for nothing as they shunned him, his uncle even threatening to put him into the sex trade for money.

Knowing that wasn't something he could do the boy, no more than eight ran away, hiding night after night in the gutters of the Red Light District as he sought for the only type of hope he'd only heard of; child gangs. It sounded much worse than it was, at least than it was when the young boy joined the gang his cousin ran. It was a place to stay, granted it was an abandoned building, but there was little more that could be done about living quarters for a group of ten kids all living on the streets. At first he didn't know what the older kids did, that they picked pockets and stole from stores, he wasn't aware that the leader of the group was a ruthless teen that wanted nothing but revenge on parents and adults. An anger the young boy fueled by his sad story of abandonment by the leaders parents in a time of need.

The orange haired boy would have been fine with a few petty thefts and a nicked wallet here or there. However, as the gang of misfit children aged, so did their crimes. It started turning into a real gang, territories were involved, guns and weapons, threatening people, and when the teen had newly turned seventeen; their first victim died. He didn't want to be a part of it anymore, he'd never been a big part of it to begin with. He would look scary and kick a few asses if the situation called for a firm hand; he was a martial artist and could wield a blade like it was second nature. But he never used his blade, the sword was strictly for show attached to his back.

That was when he made the mistake of running from the only home he'd known, from the only people aside from his own kin that had card for him. His own cousin tried to get him to kill somebody! That wasn't right, his cousin was supposed to protect him, wasn't he? That was the promise he'd made when he was eight at least. He didn't know how to get food without nicking it and that's how he found himself in his current situation; face down in the gutter. He'd taken a load of bread, and misunderstood the large men inside the shop for customers and not the little mans sons. They had done a number on him, several broken ribs a split lip and a cut on his forehead. Yet he was alive and had gotten a few punches back at them as well.

Groaning the teen managed to flip onto his back, pain making his muscles scream in agony and he noticed he had a cut on his upper right arm and his right thigh. He thought those slashes of pain had been the brutes hitting his nerves, not a knife being used. '_Well, I guess I always knew I was going to go out in a fight. Only justice I do it where those assholes can't see it.'_ He closed his eyes and allowed his body to relax completely, unsure himself if he were falling asleep or dying.

Blue eyes went wide as he was walking down the street, movement in the alley caught his attention and a smirk played itself on his face as he saw a head of bright orange hair matted with sweat, blood, and what looked like sewer water. His smirk turned into a feral grin as he walked into the alley like nothing was wrong with that and he bent down, holding his fingers in front of the others nose for breath and rolled his eyes when he found a light exhale hit his fingers. '_Figures I'd fucking find one on my way home.'_

Growling after the effort it took after a long day the blue eyed stranger leaned down and scooped the beaten teen up into his arms and walked out of the alley as smoothly as he'd entered. He knew some people were looking, their interest piqued by the tall male carrying a smaller male who looked half dead down the street. However he thought it off as them looking at his brilliant blue hair like normal and turned another corner, walking towards a tall building and walking in the front door.

The building looked nothing like the tired male, just after his twentieth birthday he was wearing fairly kept clothes and in the back of his closet there were a few designer brands hung on hangers for occasions he might need them. His brilliant cerulean eyes locked with the man behind the desk in a warning to say nothing about the body he held as he moved to the bright elevator.

Once up on the fifteenth floor of the building the blue haired man moved to the apartment marked 5813 and shuffled the limp male in his grasp until he got his key into the lock and opened up the door to his three bedroom flat. Strong legs carried the unconscious teen into the living room and set him down on the couch, once that was done he stood and moved to the bathroom for both a warm, damp cloth and the medical kit he kept there.

"This little shit better be thanking the stars I found him and he better be damn happy she's not here to see him. He better be fucking gone before she gets home or I'm dead and so's he, what the hell was I even thinking? Taking him here, I should have just bumped him in the fucking hospital or some shit. What the hell is wrong with you?" His phone went off and the blue haired man stuffed his hand into his pocket and ripped it out with a growl. "What do you want?"

"Oh my, someone hasn't had their daily fuck, huh Grimmy?" The blue haired man wrung out the cloth with a growl, sandwiching the phone between his shoulder and ear.

"You call for a reason Nnoi? Because I'm not about to have your fucking ass for my daily screw." He grabbed the medical kit in one hand and kept the cloth in his other as he moved back into the living room, lowering his voice so he didn't disturb the boy. He set both onto the ground before pinching the bridge of his nose and moving into the kitchen to get a bowl of warm water to clean the grime of the alley away with.

"Yeah, we need you tonight for a couple hours. And don't give me none of that woman crap, we know she's not there."

"Can't, shit came up and I've got something to do. Sorry to disappoint."

"Whoever it is stop screwing them for an hour and get your ass down here."

"Hey, who the hell thinks gets us targets you shit? I've got research to do. If that fucking asshole wants some brute strength call up Yammy." His growled into the receiver, taking the bowl of steaming water and his pocket knife back into the living room. "I'm not interested tonight. I've got a night off I want to fucking use it."

"Fine, here I figured because I'm your oldest friend you'd say yes. Guess we were all wrong."

"Don't give me that shit Nnoitra. I've been there for you for fifteen fucking years, give me a night off from ripping someone to shreds because you can't."

"Fine, talk later Grimmjow." The line went dead and the blue haired man tossed his phone away as he flipped the blade on his butterfly knife and grabbed the bottom of the teens shirt, slowly cutting up until he got to the middle of his chest and noticed a scar that looked like a jagged blade had done it. From there the man cut the shirt down and got to work on cleaning the teen up and resetting his ribs.

Three hours of meticulous work later Grimmjow let out a sigh as he finished washing off the teens right leg and dressing the wound. He felt kinda bad about having to cut his long sleeved shirt away, but he'd been nice enough to keep the others pants intact, his boxers were a lost cause however with how high the cut had been. If it had been him he would have been worried sick about his family jewels. He got up off the living room floor and took the wad of bloody clothes that couldn't be saved to the trash and dumped them down the shoot before kicking the dirt caked and blood smeared jeans towards his own laundry hamper.

He slipped into his own bedroom and pulled out a set of sweat pants and a hoodie before walking over and working the sweats onto the others hips, having left his boxers where they were as soon as he'd slipped his hand up enough to clear the blood and pushed the material up the others leg enough to dress and wrap the wound.

Once done with that he pulled the other into a sitting position, being careful of his taped ribs and bandaged head as he slipped the hoodie around the other before laying him back down to zip it up. "I swear to god kid you better not try and kill me in my sleep if you wake up before me." With a scowl he cleaned up his own mess he'd made and picked the orange haired teen up, having cleaned up his face and hair a bit Grimmjow could see that his hair was in fact a brilliant shade of orange that he couldn't help but smirk at. He knew he should know about something orange, but couldn't quite put his finger on it as he set the teen into his own better. "You better be grateful too for letting you sleep in my bed."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bleary golden brown eyes opened and the teen they belonged to groaned, he didn't want to be in as much pain as he would. _'But your alive Ichigo, that's a start at least.'_ He tried to move but found that whatever he was on it was too soft for his sore muscles to be able to push him onto his uninjured side. '_Damn those assholes sure do favor the right side.'_ He reached up with his left hand and rubbed at his face, frowning as he realized that his forehead was bandaged.

He slowly began taking in his surroundings and he could feel the bandages on his limbs and the tape on his torso, now panicking he noticed that he was wearing a set of track gear obviously for someone much bigger than himself. Panicking Ichigo got himself pushed up on the bed and he looked around the lavish bedroom glaring at the section of bed beside him, half expecting some sick fuck to be lying there beside him. Struggling against the pain the teen pushed himself out of the bed and towards the door. He didn't know where his shoes were but he wanted to kill whoever the hell had taken him out of that alley and stripped him!

He crept out of the bedroom with the stealth of a shadow and down the only hallway he found, his eyes scanning the closed doors he decided to ignore for a moment when he pressed his ear against each and heard no snoring or sounds. The bathroom door was left wide open and he peered inside, seeing no sign that whoever took him had put any of his stuff in there. He felt naked without his sword, knowing he'd stashed it in a good spot while he nicked the bread all he wanted was to go and get it to feel protected again.

He jerked his head when he heard a loud snore he hadn't noticed before, obviously the man it belonged to was moving because the creak of couch springs and the pull of leather on skin was heard next. Ichigo got lower to the ground and tighter to the wall and he crept forward, not making a single sound and he looked around the corner to see a long blue haired man sprawled across a black leather couch with his black shirt riding up his torso to reveal a powerful six-pack. One arm thrown behind the head and the other resting on his abdomen, the tips of his fingers poking under the rough jeans. His legs looked just as hap-hazard, one tossed up onto the arm of the couch and the other bent at the knee and the foot placed firmly on the ground.

Ichigo took a moment to glare at the man, appreciating his looks in the back of his mind as he seethed about being helped when he didn't ask for it. Now he had no idea where he was and he was injured, stuck in what looked to be a higher end flat with a man who could easily take him down without trying. Looking around the room Ichigo looked for his clothes, seeing nothing until his eyes caught sight of the hamper with his familiar favorite jeans tossed into a heap on the ground at its base. He snuck over quietly, pulling the oversized sweat pants down as he went. He grabbed up his jeans and pulled them on, shivering at the level of grime they held but knowing that he'd been forcibly removed from them made a spark of anger touch him as he fastened them around his waist and patted the pockets, glad when he felt his wallet containing a few extra dollars he'd taken from an old mans' back pocket and the only picture he had of his family back when he had a real one.

Pulling the worn leather that had once belonged to his father out of his back pocket Ichigo flipped it open and smiled at the picture that was still there, laminated and sitting in the main card slot so it was still as new as the day it was printed off. He tried his best to remember the details of the day it was taken, but he found he simply couldn't, all he remembered was that it was back in the good days when they all lived in the Hill District. Gently closing the wallet Ichigo slipped it back into his pocket and took a final glance at the blue haired man on the couch, figuring he wouldn't miss the hoodie too much since there was nothing under it, the teen made his way to the door to the flat, smiling as he saw the light of the hallway.

The small sliver of light was quickly slammed away with a large tan hand slamming past Ichigo's head and closed the door, quickly flicking the lock into position once again before pressing against the heavy door once again. "And where the hell do you think you're going? Doing that strip tease and then leaving like that." Grimmjows voice was heavy with sleep and he found his tongue wanting to stick to the roof of his mouth as he spoke, yet he didn't let it as he rumbled in the orange haired boys' ear.

Ichigo was frozen, he didn't know what to do. He'd never been cornered alone with so many injuries. The husky voice in his ear made his spine shiver as he felt the incredible heat of the others chest so close to his back. Part of him wanted to run and he knew it was a big part, but another part, the part that had always had a warm embrace to turn to when he was hurt wanted to stay. "You going to say anything? I clean and patch you up, and you strip for me, then you expect to just leave? Without fulfilling the promise that little strip tease made." Ichigo felt a hand move to his injured arm, bandaged the night before and he flipped.

Spinning around with a growl Ichigo let his left fist collide with a strong jaw and if he wasn't so enraged he would have screamed his face off at the other for the pain punching him had caused. The blue haired man stumbled back and fell into the wall to steady himself, a wide grin on his face Ichigo couldn't see appearing. Turning back to the door Ichigo quickly unlocked it and ran out, ignoring all the pain he was feeling as he ran to the right, swearing as he saw nothing but the stairs. He didn't want to have to run down however many flights of stairs but he didn't have a choice at the moment.

Grimmjow got up with a huff and pushed out the door after Ichigo, giving the other a feral grin when he saw the teen had head for the stairs and slowly walked towards him. "Hey kid, we're on the fifteenth floor! Think you can run down all those stairs in your condition?"

Grabbing the handle of the door Ichigo turned enough to see Grimmjow slowly walking towards him at a leisurely pace, one hand moving into his pocket. Ichigo growled at the man as he wrenched the door open. "Watch me you piece of shit." He vanished into the stairway and he cursed seeing the number painted on the concrete pillar in the middle of the fluorescently lit stairwell. He thought about going down but he decided the other would expect him to go up. Pushing his muscles more than he or they wanted Ichigo pushed himself up the first set of stairs and hid around the corner, just as Grimmjow opened the door and started headed down, a little faster than he'd been in the hallway in order to catch the other.

Looking down Ichigo silently crept down again, checking around the neck bend in the stairs before dashing out the door and to the elevator doors. Once he got to the elevator and pushed the down button, his heart beating quickly and his heart beating a mile a minute as he pressed the down button over and over. The stairs door opened and he looked to the side to see an annoyed looking blue haired man coming out with a huff until he saw the orange head of hair.

Grimmjows eyes widened and he took another step towards Ichigo before he noticed the other was almost crying as he jammed at the button with his thumb. '_Fuck, didn't mean to scare him that bad. Way to go Grimm.'_ He started walking towards Ichigo until the elevator door opened and Ichigo fell inside. Grimmjows eyes widened and he shot forward to catch the doors before they closed completely.

A tan had slid between the doors just in time and Grimmjow pushed his way into the elevator just in time to get punched in the face again. The left hand came back for another hook but he caught it, growling as Ichigo kicked out with his cut leg and then started thrashing about. Grabbing Ichigo's wrists Grimmjow pushed the other into the elevator and up against the wall with his body, trying to stop the other from moving.

Ichigo thrashed until he was pushed against the wall in the elevator, the doors closing along with his chance of escape as the elevator began to move down. Ichigo bit out at the other and did his best to get Grimmjow off of him despite the pain until the other shout. "Will you knock it the fuck off, you're going to re-open something!" The orange haired teen stopped, fairly shocked at the others outburst and as Grimmjow backed up he eyed him suspiciously as the blue haired man flicked the switch that turned he elevator off. Instantly back on guard Ichigo raised his hands to fight and crouched.

"Why the fuck would I patch you up if I was going to beat the shit out of you kid?" Grimmjow crossed his arms over his chest, glowering at the other's stubborn expression as he kept up the stance. "I get it, I fucked up when I said that shit. Just trying to break awkward ice is all I was doing." Grimmjow flicked the elevator back on and hit the fifteenth floor button. "Now come back to my place and I'll make you something to eat before you decide if you want to run off. And I'll get those damn rags washed too."

Ichigo opened his mouth but three days of not eating and the promise of a meal was too good for him to pass up and his stomach agreed with a loud rumble the other obviously heard if his shit eating grin and laughter was anything to go by. "I'll take that as I yes, an' I promise; I won't touch ya. Without permission at least." He chuckled and winked before walking out the elevator doors as they opened, holding his foot in the doorway so they wouldn't close again.

The teen stepped out of the elevator tentatively, following Grimmjow back to the apartment that had the door still wide open and he walked in second since Grimmjow didn't bother to wait. The blue haired man walked into the kitchen straight away and rubbed at his still tired face and picked the sleep out of the corners of his eyes as he turned the stove on and began looking for his frying pan. "If you put the sweats back on I'll toss those into the wash as soon as we're doe eating. And you can use my room again if you don't want to be flaunting that nice ass of yours."

Ichigo couldn't help but blush before turning defiant eyes to the blue haired man, "You can bet I won't be sticking around after you've fulfilled your promise of food." Defiantly stuffing his hands into the hoodie's two pockets Ichigo moved around the blue haired man "I'll take three of everything unless bacon's involved, then I'll have as much of that as I can get." Grimmjow chuckled and allowed Ichigo to leave the kitchen as he got the frying pans out and reached into the fridge, pulling out the package of thick cut bacon and the carton of eggs.

Grimmjow made the other three eggs, three saussages and piled the rest of his plate with bacon before making his own. He noticed Ichigo hanging by the corner of the kitchen closest to the living room and he reached over, holding the plate out and pointing to the small four person dining table. "Take a seat and start stuffing I guess. I'll be there in a sec." Ichigo took the plate with a nod and moved into the dining room, sitting down he realized that Grimmjow hadn't given him a fork and began eating the bacon because it was less awkward to eat that with his fingers.

The man turned the stove off, how own plate made much like Ichigo's but with the addition of a croissant from a container he set down. "They're chocolate filled if you want one." He set a fork and knife down for Ichigo before digging into his own meal. The two were silent and Grimmjow ignored the fact Ichigo inhaled his food, gulping the eggs into his mouth in one go and chewing for only a moment before swallowing and moving to the next. Grimmjow ate rather normally, taking fairly large bites but moving between the different foods on his plate, taking a bite of eggs then a bite of sausage before a piece of crispy bacon.

"So kid, care to tell me why I found you ace down in the gutter?" He looked up and saw Ichigo pause with a sausage half way to his face before he finished stuffing it into his face and chewing instead of talking. "Oi, the least you can do is answer the damn question since I patched you up and fed ya!"

"Stole bread."

"Huh?"

"It's the answer, now shut up I'm eating." Ichigo took another bite of the sausage before going to the rest of his food. Grimmjow rolled his eyes but allowed the other to finish eating, realizing that the teen must have had a good explination.

Grimmjow finished before Ichigo and cleared the table of his plate and set them in the sink, when he turned around Ichigo was standing there with his clean plate in hand and a sheepish look on his face as he looked down at the container of croissants in his other. "Would- would you mind if I ate some of these while we talked?"

"Thought you weren't stickin' round after I fed ya." Grimmjow took the plate and set it in the sick before walking towards the living room once again, Ichigo following with the container in one hand and a chocolate filled croissant in the other.

"I uh, changed my mind." Ichigo moved towards the couch and sat down with his back against the arm and Grimmjow noticed then that Ichigo had changed back into the sweat pants. "Thank you for helping me yesterday I assume?"

"Yeah, last night." Ichigo nod his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "So, first off what's your name?"

"I'm not obliged to divulge that." Ichigo glowered at the other, knowing he would get laughed at. "Ask something else."

"Fine, what the fuck were you doing in the gutter?" Ichigo let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down to the soft cream carpet. "You gonna tell me kitten?"

"What?! What the fuck did you just call me?" Ichigo felt anger flaring in him again and Grimmjow simply shrugged before he looked at the other with a serious face "Say it again, I fucking dare you."

"Calm the fuck down, it's what I call people. If I don't know your name its kitten, get over it." He gave the orange haired teen a smirk and winked as he shifted so he was facing the other fully. "Now tell me why you were laying half dead in the gutter."

"I stole some bread."

"As riveting as that story is, I'd like you to elaborate a little kid." Grimmjow fixed Ichigo with a pointed stare and Ichigo took a deep breath, glaring into cerulean eyes before his honey brown gave out and he looked down once again.

"I'm guessing you know about the Shinigami's?" Ichigo missed the harsh glower on Grimmjows face at the gangs name. "I was a part of them for the longest time, since my parents died when I was eight. Things have been escalating recently and, well, with-with what they've been doing over the last couple months. They-they wanted me to do it too and I just couldn't. I had to leave, I had to run but-but they don't like that." Ichigo stole a glance up and saw nothing but hard blue eyes looking at him, emotions locked out. "I can hold my own but if a group of them see me in the street I'm done for. Kon's my cousin and he wants me back. He thinks, he think I'll be good and he wants to, to give me as company to some people." He stole another look up and saw a flicker of rage. "I left before he could but… I didn't think my only family left would turn on me, ya'know? I stole the bread because I was hungry, I wasn't expecting the three big guys to be the bakers sons, or for them to be as fast as me."

Ichigo finished and refused to look up, he didn't want to see how sick Grimmjow was of him. "Well kitten," Brown eyes looked up to see a slightly smiling, almost tired looking face. "the name's Grimmjow Jawgerjaques." He turned his head so he was looking directly at Ichigo. "Let me know if you need anything while you're staying here. But I'm going back to fucking bed, it's four in the morning and I was up until two with your wounds."

Grimmjow stood up and stretched, flashing his midsection as his arms went over his head and Ichigo couldn't help but let his eyes go to the flash of skin on the others back with a black gothic six tattooed there. The blue haired man grabbed Ichigo's pants and tossed the wallet at him before he started a load of laundry in the small closet where they machines were kept.

Ichigo got up off the couch and moved back into the others room, too tired to even think about sleeping on a leather couch. He unzipped the hoodie and let it fall before he climbed back into the sheets that had lost all their warmth. "You joining me then kitten?"

"The name's Kurosaki, fucking use it. And I sure as fuck aint sleeping on a couch if there's a bed big enough for two." He felt he bed drip with the others weight and flinches when a hand was placed on his hip and Ichigo was rolled half onto his back, a deep glare setting on his face.

"There's a toll for sleeping on the bed Kurosaki."

"Keep touching me and we'll see if I can get your cock far enough up your own ass for it to calm you down a bit, yeah?" Grimmjow chuckled at the threat and ruffled Ichigo's hair, making the other scowl deeper.

"Just what I like to hear. Now get the fuck to sleep." Grimmjow flopped down with his grin still in place as Ichigo turned his back to him since his left side was hurting less.

**AN: Hey guys, guess who's back for a while? Yep, I'm working on this while working on my novel. I can't promise I'm going to be able to update quickly yet, but I hope I can :D It's been a little while since I've written anything because I've been stressing over graduating.**

**But I did grad so it's all good now! XD Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Perfect Weapon: Chapter Two

The morning light shone through the shifting curtains, dully illuminating the room in a blue hue with a single yellow streak falling across covered brown eyes. The teen shifted in his sleep and winced at the pain in his chest, there was something slung across his waist and it was making it hard to breathe with his taped side. Hiding from the light the teen shifted until his face was buried deep in the black linen covering the pillow until he realized that a groan came from behind him as he shifted.

The events of early morning came back to him in a rush and the teen growled, having to use his injured arm to toss the offending limb away with a growl. He didn't care what time it was, he assumed it was late for when he usually woke but he ignored time as he tried to push himself up. "Get yer fuckin' arm offa me." His voice was lower and husky with sleep as he dropped his sore arm back to his side to stop the throb.

"The fuck? The hell's yer problem." Grimmjow spat, not liking the way the orange haired teen had reacted after spending a few hours holding the cold figure to keep him warm. He'd woken in the middle of the night to the shivering teen, holding his arms and rolling about, grabbing at the blankets and pulling them to himself and away from the blue haired male. "I don't fucking believe you."

Grumbling Ichigo pushed himself up, a groan passing his lips as he had to steady himself with his right arm. "I told you not to touch me last night. Can't you listen?"

"Oi, you were the one thrashing 'round an' moanin' like a little whore." Cyan eyes caught the tension of the youngers shoulder and let out a sigh, assuming it hadn't been because of cold but a nightmare perhaps. "What the fuck ever. Shower's down the hall, the doors open. Go have a proper rub down, you still smell like trash." Ichigo tried to spin around to yell at the other but stopped when pain shot through his side once again.

"Shut the fuck up. I wasn't really up for a damn shower at four this morning, sorry for being such a bother. I'll do better next time." Ichigo pushed himself up, groaning as his muscles strained.

"See to it that ya do Kurosaki." Grimmjow rolled himself out of the bed on the other side and hopped up, tossing a towel at the other and smirking as it draped over his head. "Use that and try not to give me another peep show, yeah? I've already seen enough o'ya without poundin' ya inta the bed." Ichigo did turn with a harsh glare this time, his scowl set deeply and his hands clenching in the towel.

"Keep it up Grimmjow, see how quickly I knock you back on your ass. I'm not some blushing bitch that'll just roll onto my back for you. I doubt you could bring a guy or girl home if you tried for hours in the worst part of the Redlight." Honey brown eyes were turned into hard amber as he glared the blue haired man down, his scowl deepening as Grimmjow began to effortlessly strip in front of him. He watched for a moment as Grimmjow grabbed the base of his shirt and slowly pulled it up and over his head, sending Ichigo's newly retreating back a smirk as he dropped the shirt onto the ground.

"I accept the challenge Kitten, but I doubt you'll like the outcome." He wasn't sure if the other had heard him, but he was sure that his words were not an empty threat, he'd bring a fine piece of ass home from the swank part of town and he'd bring the kid with him to prove he didn't have to buy it.

Ichigo let out a hiss as he washed over his face with his hands and a bit of soap, the forehead band aid didn't stay through the night and the soap was stinging the cut. He was almost done when the bathroom door opened and he saw a head of blue hair walking in, completely tan pallor under the shock of color. "The he Grimmjow?"

"What? It's my place, besides, I can't see nothin' just taking a piss. You got a problem with that?" Ichigo couldn't help but blush as a only slightly blurred Grimmjow turned towards him and he couldn't help but see the smaller shock of blue hair in the man's pelvic area.

"Yeah, I've got a problem with it. I don't want to see a nasty view of your ugly ass while I'm trying to clean myself." Grimmjow walked up to the glass and he could see the other much clearer through the steam and translucent glass. "The fuck do you want?" He saw the blue eyes flick down and instantly covered himself.

Grimmjow chuckled as he looked back up from the pale white tape on the others chest to the shock or orange hair he could see. "Awe, does the kitten not want the object of his pleasured fantasies to be in the same room as you pleasure yourself?"

With a harsher glare Ichigo threw the glass door open, a growl leaving his mouth as he hopped out of the shower and stalked over to the door. He ignored the towel the other had thrown at him before and a chuckle Grimmjow gave him as he stalked out of the bathroom. "I don't have to take this shit from you asshole!" Smirking the blue haired man simply stepped into the shower himself. He wasn't keeping the orange haired teen there, he'd already proven he could leave whenever he wanted. Well, maybe not as much as before, but the kid had been running out into the street still hurt and he couldn't deny helping a fine piece if he saw one in trouble.

The blue haired man was more than thrilled to find Ichigo in the living room when he got out of his shower, letting out a sigh as he saw the other in the same sweats he'd worked the other into the night before. With a quick glance at the clock he let out a sigh, he had to be getting to work or else he'd have too many questions to answer to his higher ups, and he wasn't about to do that. "Look, you've got free reign of the place computer is over there, try not to look at too much of the porn if you don't feel like cleaning up your mess. I'm usually back around eleven. I'll leave pizza money here for you, the number and menu are on the fridge." Reflexively Grimmjow ruffled Ichigo's hair as he grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch, "And change into a pair of my jeans or something will ya? You just got clean."

It took the teen a few minutes of glaring before he moved back into Grimmjows room, intent on finding a pair of pants he could use for the day. Once that had happened the teen spent a few hours watching TV and going through the others computer, doing his best to hack into the locked files but only succeeding to the incredibly explicit porn, never getting into everything, it made him know that Grimmjow kept secrets, big secrets with the security systems he had that was for sure. He allowed himself to watch a few of the video's with ugly actors just to see what the blue haired male was into and despite all his talk about bending him over there wasn't a single homoerotic video on the entire computer so he was sure it was all talk to be an ass.

Ichigo looked up at the clock after a few hours of rubbing his bandaged side and hissing in pain he stood up and moved towards the door, grabbing the twenty bucks and unlocking the door. He felt a little bad about leaving with the money and not locking the door, but it wasn't like Grimmjow had given him a key while he left for twelve hours. It was just after nine and Ichigo wasn't sure if he was going to get back by the time Grimmjow got back from work, he wasn't even sure if he was going to return to the apartment ever.

He slipped into the hallway and closed the door firmly, looking from side to side and seeing no on despite the ten doors at least with numbers all similar to his. Chocolate brown eyes looked around before he moved to the elevator and wait, tapping his leg and bouncing a little in impatient anticipation of the portals arrival so he could get out of the building.

Once out on the street Ichigo found himself looking from side to side and sighing in relief when he didn't see anyone he recognized. He limped slightly as he walked, the cut on his leg from the night before throbbing as he moved, slowly his limp waned until he was walking as straight as before, used to the pain and the muscles stretching properly after an entire day of being unused. He knew what he was doing was reckless, but even though he had been with the seemingly helpful blue haired man he didn't feel protected.

His feet fell heavily as he splashed through the puddles, his shoulders hunched in the thin hoodie Grimmjow had given him but in a new pair of jeans he was sure was tight as hell on the sinful man. If the teen didn't know from his computer he would be as bendy as a rainbow, a blue rainbow promising sinful pleasure. Ichigo shook the thought from his head as he turned another corner and walked up the alley, his eyes flitting round for signs of worry he knew he would run into if he had come much later in the night.

Ichigo stopped himself on the side, of a brick building and leaned his back against the stones familiarly. He was so used to the actions he closed his eyes as he grabbed the edges of a brick and pulled it out, his ring finger catching on a thin chain stronger than any other he'd found he pulled his arm forward. He'd been worried that his cousin had come by and picked up the blade while he'd been held by Grimmjow.

Once the hilt of the sword was safely in his grasp Ichigo replaced the brick in the wall and moved over to the silver tin trashcan and lifted the lid, pulling out a duffle bag, the only thing he'd taken from his house with his cousin containing a few shirts, an extra two pairs of pants and his signature black trench coat that was ripped and tattered at the ends from the many fights he'd been in.

Ichigo pulled the jacket out and replaced the hoodie into the bag, welcoming the familiar warmth and fit it gave his torso and arms, even though it stung his wounds to put the jacket on. Once that was in place and the buttons fastened in the front Ichigo put his scabbard through the familiar loop on the inner lining of the jacket so the hilt was the only thing visible. He looked around the alley once more, allowing his eyes to move up to the few yellow windows as well before he slung the duffle bag over his good shoulder and left the alley for what he assumed would be a better encounter.

He rolled his shoulders and steeled his face as he walked into the familiar bakery, his head low and his hair covering his eyes at the three large men who'd done a number the night before. He didn't bother flashing more than the black hilt of his sword, knowing they wouldn't need reason to beat him within an inch of his life once again. "Why looky here. I thought we left you for dead last night. Did you not get enough and come back for more?"

"No." Ichigo saw the older old man who was giving him a raised eyebrow but sympathetic expression, the cut on his cheek and split lip were still visible as Ichigo tried to make his way towards the old man behind the cash register.

"I don't think so punk, doesn't matter how scary you look—" Ichigo's eyes lifted to the burly man and it cut him off, pure fury in the teens face.

"More it or I'll beat the shit out of you this time." His voice was lowered and he gave all three a warning look before the second tallest, who he assumed was the eldest if the haggard face was any indication, reached forward and grabbed the cut on his right shoulder.

Swatting the hand away Ichigo side stepped the other two and hopped up onto the counter half facing the old man as he held out his hand palm up, the few dollars left from pizza in his palm as he slid off the counter, the three sons stood shocked. "I apologize for what I did last night. A desperate time and a desperate measure." The old man held out his hand and Ichigo upturned the coins into the older mans palm. "Sorry it's not more for my rudeness, but it's all I have." Giving the man a small bow he turned around and slipped past the three stunned sons, hiding his limp expertly through the years of being beat and having to withstand more beating.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cerulean eyes scanned his computer screen, his laptop perched on the top of his desk as he looked through annoying cell phone videos. He was so tired of the horrible quality of shots acquired from years of collection and he let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as he watched the young figure on the screen grown from petty theft to bigger stealing to fights and finally to a fight where an opposing gang's member was speared with a blade. "So, that is the Vizord… the only one we have yet to put a name to. And he's fallen into my very claws." Grimmjow let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, leaning back.

"Pantera!" the door burst open and in walked a fuming Nnoitra, his long hair slightly messed and his face cut badly under the eye-patch from a previous fight that lost him his eye. "Where he fuck were you last night you shit?!"

"I told you, I was caught up with something you fucker. What the hell do ya want?"

"You couldn't be there. We needed you to rip the shit out of a couple damn Shinigami! The only thing that saved us was that the fucking orange fighter wasn't there. What do they call him? The Vizord or some shit like that." Nnoirta spat with a foul sneer. "We lost three last night in that fight, yet you were comfy at home on your fucking computer watching porn and wanking, weren't you?" Grimmjow growled and closed the lid to his laptop, a sneer on his face as he stood and put his face right in the others.

"I was doing whatever the fuck I wanted because it was my night off! I book these fer a reason ya asshole. I let everyone know the nights I can't go to a fuckin' brawl and I don' fuckin' go! I get my fighting on the days I fucking want 'em, ya hear me?" In all honesty he knew he could have and should have gone that night, but so long as their leader wasn't pissing mad at him for doing what he said he would then he figured he was in the clear. Sure he'd booked the night off to take care of his girl and then she'd gone over to a friends house for the night, but that meant nothing, he still told everyone so they shouldn't have gone to a pissing fight that they'd get killed in.

"Now tell me who the fuck was fucking weak enough to die." Grimmjow moved back over to his seat and sat down, Nnoirta sitting on the edge of his desk looking down his grin still in place despite the topic.

"Just a few of the weak underlings. He figured five of them could replace ya, turns out we were wrong and they fucked slaughtered us." Nnoitra looked up into bright blue eyes, looking dully at him unamused. "Ya wish ya'd been there, huh Grimm?"

"Yeah, sounds like it was a fucking fun bitch fight I missed." He opened his computer back up and closed down everything that was Ichigo and Visord related. "Got anything goin' on t'night? I'll just have to stop home to change into something I can get bloody." He ran over his personal schedule in his mind and nod, his girl would be back the following night and he was sure Ichigo could handle himself if he was even still there.

"The bastards got a meetin' planned. Get yer ass down there in ten with what you know about that Visord bitch." Nnoitra got up and gave Grimmjow a smirk heading out of the room. Grimmjow spent a moment analyzing his friend, almost seven feet tall and built like a bean pole. Long greasy straight black hair hanging down around his face and a white eye patch covering one eye. He had a piano-tooth smile and often walked around slouching through doors and allowing his head to avoid doors and low ceilings.

Opening the windows again Grimmjow put everything onto his personal flash drive as he did every night and then completely cleared the computer of all data, allowing it to start up the next time like a brand new computer. He didn't trust the people in the building an inch and he would do whatever he could to prevent them from finding out the new juicy information he found out about the teen he'd allow to stay the night. Especially if what Ichigo told him last night about leaving the Shinigami then he was in for a treat if he could use that as leverage.

Once the flash drive was safely inside his pocket Grimmjow got up out of his chair and made his way out into the blank hallway of Los Noches, Aizen's personal business building where he ran both a multimillion dollar company and the most feared gang in Japan; the Arancar. The hallways were fairly empty of people, but every once and a while Grimmjow passed by a lower employee, someone who actually did something to get Aizen millions in his pocket unlike Grimmjow. The blue haired man ignored them however in favor of getting to the meeting room, knowing he would most likely be last and therefore have the old asshole glaring at him through half the damn meeting.

Meetings were strictly for the gang portion of the company, at least the only meetings Grimmjow was informed of. Aizen didn't want Grimmjow messing with the affairs of his non-criminal enterprise and the blue haired man was perfectly fine with that. He got to the end of a hallway and pushed open one of two big heavy doors, slipping inside and pushing the door closed again. White was the dress code and the blue haired man was the only one who disobeyed, he wore a white business shirt, the top three buttons undone to show up the top of a muscled chest. However, while everyone else wore white pans as well the blue haired man took pride in wearing his black slacks, sometimes even a black blazer if he was in the mood for such constricting clothes.

"Grimmjow, late as ever."

"Blame Nnoitra, he's the asshole that got me five minutes ago." Grimmjow moved to his seat at the table and propped his feet up, glaring daggers at a raven haired man with brilliant green eyes and tear track tattoo's on his face. He didn't get along with Aizen's number four, the two often butt heads on more than one occasion.

"Remove your feet from the tabletop, trash." Grimmjow scoffed at the monotone face.

"Make me you little bitch." His voice was filled with venom, but his face was bright with a smile. He couldn't wait to see what the other would say about the nickname until Aizen cut off the coming retort.

"We do not have time for your daily argument gentlemen. I have asked you all here because I want to hear how things are going. Please, start with the events of last night. Ulquiorra." Aizen's brown eyes turned to the raven with the tear tracks and everyone followed aside from Grimmjow, the blue haired man looking up at the ceiling as he tried to block out what he already knew the other was going to say.

"The ambush didn't go as planned. One of the Shinigami must have caught wind of it because they had numbers greater than ours. We lost three but the shipment went smoothly and all of your product was transferred. The Shinigami lost five. They would have lost more and I'm sure we wouldn't have lost any if Jaegerjaques had been there. He is aware he is an asset in situations where brute strength and his… particular, fighting style is needed." All eyes turned to the blue haired man and he looked down at the raven with a glare so heavy everyone thought he'd pull out his gun and simply shoot.

"I've told ya how many fuckin times? I got ta take some nights off. If ya cant wrap that around that ugly as fuck head a'yers then ya need ta get prettier 'cause yer gunna hafta become somebody's bitch fer the rest a yer life." He kicked his feet down and stood up, leaning on the table and glaring at the other. "I gave ya plenty notice to move he shipment back a night so I could be there." His canines were feral as he snarled at the raven, he hated this man to the bone and if it wasn't for such the big fucking stink Aizen would make about killing him he would be gone.

"Calm yourself Grimmjow, no one is blaming you for the loss of three of our own." Aizen's voice was smooth, his eyes even and blank of helpful emotions. Grimmjow turned to him then sat down with a huff, crossing his arms back over his massive chest and kicked his feet up again. "How about you Grimmjow? How is your research doing?"

"Yeah, how many computers have ya broken now?" Grimmjow grabbed the cup of hot coffee that was in front of him like everyone else and threw it at Nnoitra, smirking at the pained exclamation he heard.

"Going good. Makin' real progress." He smirked, looking over at Aizen. "Just about figured out who the little fucker is." He wasn't about to say he knew for sure, he didn't know what Aizen wanted him to do with the Vizord once he'd found them. "What do ya wan' me a do once I got 'em?"

"Kill them. I don't care if they weren't at this last raid, he could have simply been taking a day off as you were. Though that would have been a fight to behold, don't you agree?" Aizen's cold eyes seemed to be digging into the blue eyes of Grimmjow and the other simply scoffed.

"Sure thing, send me into _that_ fight alone. Sounds like a fucking party."

"Actually… if he doesn't kill you, bring him back here… I want to see if he'd think about joining us. I've been looking for another who fights as ruthlessly as you Grimmjow… only he doesn't need weapons." Grimmjow growled at that, his lip curling as he leaned forward.

"Yeah, and how long do I fight in comparison you fucking prick? Give me the same number to kill and I'll have it done in five minutes tops. It'll take that fucking weaponless pansy a fucking hour and a half." Grimmjow pushed himself up again and started heading to the door. "My reports done, text me where ya want me t'night and when." Without more the proud blue haired man left the room with a cackling laugh that rung for a moment after the door had closed.

The blue haired man pulled his phone out of his pocket at the text from Nnoitra and glowered, they wanted him outside the library downtown at midnight. Apparently some stupid Shinigami had challenged them and everyone within Aizen's higher ranks was to be there. Moving towards his bike the man swung his leg over the back and turned the beast on, revving the engine once before making his way back home to see if his secret keeping charge was still there.

The streets were covered in hundreds of people, many cars that he wove around and between, every few people took much mind for the man on the screaming motorbike as it wove towards the tall crystalline building where the blue haired man lived. He spent his ride pondering the few choices in his life that had lead him to the Arancar. He understood what the orange haired teen had been through, his own childhood had been a horrible thing and at points he'd barely lived through intense periods of starvation and horrid gang fighting.

The blue haired child had been through hell and back with nothing but a handful of allies that all died over the years, not one of them were still alive to joined Grimmjow as one of Aizen's most lethal and bloodthirsty Arancar. A simple encounter in the streets as an eleven year old boy that the leader had seen.

_Grimmjow had been simply walking through the streets, for once in his life he was alone on the streets, and he could see that many people were looking at him. Many horrid men seeing his hair and his small size as a target. His hands were stuffed into his pocket and he was shivering from the cold, his friends had all left him and he wanted more than not to have somewhere warm to go aside from the now empty alley where he'd made a small TV box into a temporary home as he looked for an abandoned building to sleep in._

_Turning down a street he stopped in his tracks, he'd been aware of the man following behind him, but he didn't know at that point that they had been leading him into an alley with another three large men with pointed smiled on their faces. The blue haired child stopped dead in his tracks and changed a quick look over his shoulder to see that the man behind him was too hulking to take down before the others would surely be on him._

"_Well boys, look what little cutie fell into our midst. I love the hair Jiro, how the hell'd ya find him?" Grimmjow instantly turned to the man who'd spoken with a glare, his small blue eyes piercing. "Oh, and he looks so fuckable when he looks at ya like that. Damn, I'm getting hard already."_

"_Ha, like I'd let ya do nothing to me! Yer nothin' but a fat old man lookin' fer a piece o' nice ass. Ain't gonna find it 'ere ya fucker." The childs voice rang through the alley and all four men growled at him. "Fuckin' animals. No finesse in fightin'. Pathetic." His smile split his face, even at the young age he was he was no stranger to killing someone who was trying to touch him or his friends. Their small gang had gotten into their scrapes over their daily bread and shelter._

"_Oh, the kiddies got some bite. I like my fuck feisty." Grimmjow let out a hair raising laugh, his sharper than normal teen glinting in the dull light of the night inside the alley. He could tell the four were getting impatient and stopped laughing abruptly, he always found it much more fun to have his victims think he was mentally unstable. It made for the best deaths._

"_I'll give ya one chance ta leave. If not, I'm gonna kill ya." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small blade he'd had with him since he was at home in a nice house with a family that didn't give two cents into caring for their son._

_The men in the alley all laughed themselves and the blue haired child took that as his sign that they weren't going to leave. Spinning Grimmjow jabbed the knife into his abdomen before turning to the others in the alley and rushing forward. A slice to a leg, another to a chest and a final jab to the man who'd spoken mosts' neck. The small child was covered in blood as he looked at the three groaning bodies and the one laid out in front of him, bleeding out. "Ya shoulda took the fucking warnin'."_

_Turning to leave the blue haired child noticed three men standing at the exit to the alley with a young boy who looked to be about fifteen beside them. The teenager had long wavy hair down to his shoulders and a bored, almost tired expression on his face. "What? Ya fuckers wanna be next?" His lips were pulled up in a sneer as he repositioned the blade in his hand, his blood pumping furiously. He wasn't expecting to hear the next sentence, the next eight words that rang through the air of the alley changed his life forever._

"_No Grimmjow. We want you to join us."_

Shaking his head once he pulled into his apartment building Grimmjow climbed off of his bike, he didn't want to do anything that had to do with the thoughts of his time before the Arancar. He'd been the king of the streets at the age of ten, now he was number six on the food chain and got anything he wanted, but the opportunity to kill those who thoughts they were above him.

He got out of the elevator and walked to his door turning the knob and sighing as it opened smoothly. He'd been hoping for it to be locked like he left it. Walking inside he didn't bother locking the door behind him as he allowed his jacket to slip off his shoulders onto the back of the couch. There was a pizza box sitting on the counter with half a pizza still inside, and from the feel of the slice he took the other had been there no less than half an hour before.

Grimmjow took the box with him as he walked into the living room, intent on watching some TV before he had to go out that night. He'd been hoping to interrogate the other a little about being the Vizord, but there was little he could do if the teen wasn't there to ask.

Highly tuned ears picked up the sound of the door opening and he remained silent, waiting patiently to see if the intruder would make themselves known before he slit their throats. "Where the- Grimmjow? You take the pizza?" Ichigo's voice carried through the apartment as he moved through the hallway into the living room. "Oh, sorry I wasn't here when you got back." Ichigo snapped up the pizza box and sat down across from the other, facing the blue haired man. "Fuck off."

"Ouch Kitten, that hurts." Grimmjow took in the others new jacket, how it went far down and half of it was laying pooled on the floor beside the couch. The blade hidden inside resting against the floor in plain view for the blue haired man to see it. "So, you are the Vizord." His voice was even as he looked from the blade to the jacket he'd seen in many video's and glimpsed shots of the other. He'd even almost had a chance to find and fight the other.

Ichigo's chocolate eyes looked up with a glare, his teeth tearing through his piece of pizza he had and chewing evenly, not letting the other know how terrified he was that he knew both his last name now and his identity within the Shinigami. Once he was done chewing and swallowing the bite Ichigo leaned forward, his eyes turned on Grimmjow in a glare.

"And you are the Sexta Espada. Are we going to have a problem?" Grimmjow could see the pure rage in the chocolate eyes, the understanding rage that he could tell meant that as long as the other didn't pounce they'd both be fine.

"Only depends. Do you know what's happening tonight?" Ichigo shook his head, leaning back with the pizza, taking another bite as he wait for Grimmjow to elaborate. "How strong are your ties to the Shinigami?"

"I hate them. They want nothing from me but death and I'm sick of it. Why? What's going on?" He was more than curious as to what Grimmjow was thinking of, speaking around a bush he hated.

"I'm going to rip apart some of your old friends around midnight. Hope ya don't mind, but I'll be coming back a little bloody." Ichigo paused, his eyes looking into Grimmjow's cerulean eyes as evenly as he could. He wanted to know what the other would do with the few he still considered friends. "I don't show mercy and if you're not here when I get-"

"I know you don't show mercy Grimmjow. Trust me I know how you fight. I've only spent the last three months tracking you to kill you." Grimmjow scoffed reaching forward and taking another slice of pizza.

"Thought you didn't wanna kill people."

"I don't. That's why you're still alive." Ichigo scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. "I might have killed those few Hollow, they didn't give me an option." Looking down Ichigo took another bite of pizza and began undoing his jacket. "I don't mind. But… if you can, can you not seek out a red haired guy with tattoo's and a small raven. They usually stay together but they never do much, following orders is all they do." Warm chocolate eyes moved up to Grimmjow's blank blues. "You don't have to. But if you could not seek them out while you're fighting, I would really appreciate that." He tried not to let his voice waver, tried to keep as much emotion out of it as possible, however that plan didn't go far.

Grimmjow couldn't help but feel sympathy for the teen as emotions swirled in his eyes. Fear and fury, anger and sadness, all over these two people who'd abandoned him. "And why should I do that? I haven't killed anyone in months, if I get the option I'm going to rip anyone apart."

"They, they're my best friends. And they're in love, too stupid to realize it themselves though. They uh, they've tried to get me back, to make me comfortable and to give me money. But I knew it was money from the Shinigami and, well I just couldn't." Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow evenly, his eyes holding a sliver of pure rage. "But I promise you that if you hurt them, I will end your existence. I will not hold back if you intentionally hurt my friends. I'll go back to that hell of a life before I let you live after harming them." Grimmjow nod his head once, understanding the threat Ichigo could easily back up.

"And what is my brilliant reward if I don't kill your friends? What do I get out of it aside from you not killin' me?" Ichigo tilt his head before setting the pizza box over on the coffee table and moving so he was leaning over the blue haired man, their faces half a foot from each other.

"I'll do some dishes and clean your dirty as fuck apartment." Ichigo smirked, tossing himself back onto his side of the couch with a light chuckle. "It's filthy when you actually look at it. You not untidy, but you rarely clean. That chair over there literally gave off plumes of dust when I sat down."

"Hm, I guess that's fair, but then what are you going to do for living here?" Grimmjow smirked at the orange haired teen looked at the blue haired man with a scowl. "I'm still lookin' fer a nice piece o' ass."

Ichigo chuckled as he got up with the pizza box, intent on finding somewhere else to eat. "Yet I still win. You didn't bring any ass home like you said you could." Smirking at the surprized look Grimmjow gave him he laughed. "You didn't think I was serious? Ha, oh god, what? You figured I was gonna roll over for you before you left or something?" Grimmjow opened his mouth to retort but Ichigo cut him off. "Well you've got your computer and your very bad hetero porn. Honestly, if you're going to hit on a guy at least have some pictures on your computer to back it up."

Grimmjow stood up, walking over to Ichigo and tossed the empty pizza box to the side, pinning the teen against the wall with a scowl. "What was that?"

"The porn on your computer is dreadful. If you're going to offer someone porn to watch you ensure you have something they like, not get their hopes up for no reason." Ichigo smirked, finding he rather enjoyed toying with the other. Reaching up and looped his arms around Grimmjows neck and pulled the other down a little before pushing him back. "Now get going, I don't know what time you've got to be wherever, but if you're not there I know the Shinigami aren't going to wait for you."

Grumbling Grimmjow moved into his room as Ichigo went to pick up the pizza box and brought it into the kitchen to find the garbage. The blue haired man grabbed his black shirt and a pair of comfortable loose jeans he could move easily in. "Hey Kitten, if we ever get the chance you and me should spar some time." He walked into the kitchen while buttoning the black jeans and then his shirt once again. "I wouldn't mind getting a view of your fighting up close and personal for a change."

"Ha, I'm an ex-Shinigami living with the current Sexta Espada. If you think we're sparring anytime soon you're more insane then you pretend to be Grimmjow." Ichigo was bare chested now that he wasn't wearing his jacket, his own ripped jeans snug on his hips. "I don't like fighting, you better get that through your head if I'm going to stay here a while."

Grimmjow gave the teen a wild laugh, his stomach almost hurting and his hand gripping the counter by the time he was done. "Oh, that's fresh. Oh, you-ha! You think I'm playing insane! Oh that's brilliant" Ichigo gave him a glare so the blue haired man stifled his laughter and moved over to the other, pinning Ichigo against the counter with his body. "Sorry to disappoint babe, but I'm not playing. I'm mentally unstable." His voice dripped with honesty so Ichigo said nothing more, simply stood there rather shocked as the blue haired man left the apartment to go kill a few people.

**AN: Alright, thank you all for reading chapter two. I've got a bit of an idea with what I'm going to actually do with the rest of the story, so please bear with me as I take my original plot and my current plot and kinda tweak them to fit the new idea. ^^' I would absolutely love to hear what you think of this fic so far, so if you'd be ever so kind as to hit that little review button I'd really love that.**

**Again, thank you all so much, and I hope to see you all for chapter 3! XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Perfect Weapon: Chapter Three**

The rain was pouring once again, the rainy season bringing nothing but large puddles the rats swam in and clogged drains that were perfect for making roofs leaky. Grimmjow trudged through the rain, his black jacket open showing off a chest he worked years to get, his fear of sickness non-existent as he made his way towards the downtown library. It was a dingy old building, half the windows wiggled loose so the homeless often slept inside. It didn't matter to the blue haired man if the teens love sick friends were there. If they were and in his path, they were dead.

He could see the group of people, every Espada aside from himself was wearing all whine, but Grimmjow hated it, he hated the stares he got from wearing white and being soaked in blood. He loved the feeling of having blood on his hands, warm and slick, quickly cooling and drying against his hands. But he hated people looking at him and those who thought they were tougher threatening him. He was blissful after killing and would often kill whoever got in his way with a single movement until he returned to his apartment to either bask in the glory of blood or take a shower and watch it slip down the drain with his smile plastered to his face as the water turned to the color of copper and fell from his body with every drop.

"Grimmjow! You ass, why are you wearin' black again? You want me to think yer one o' them?" Grimmjow snarled at his friends much like the wild cat many people thought he resembled while he fought. He gave the tall piano-key face a scowl and Nnoitra simply held up his hands, not about to get into a fight with an alley right before a big fight.

"If you can't see this fuckin' hair ya better let me rip out that other eye Nnoi. 'Cause yer gonna need an excuse ta be blind." Grimmjow caught sight of Aizen standing off to the side, Kaname Tosen and Ichimaru Gin standing at his sides like the loyal dogs they were. He moved over, seeing Gin becoming him and snarled at the three men by way of greeting.

"When ya and Nnoitra are done bickerin' Aizen wants ta let ya know tha' he wants ya ta take that Vizord out o' tha picture. Yeah Grimmy?" The blue haired man was about to bark out at the other for the nickname but stopped himself when Aizen cleared his throat. He didn't know what it was about the man, what had compelled him to say yet to him at the age of ten, had forced him to accept the rank of number six thought he was strong enough to be number one. Grimmjow didn't understand the others power of authority he held over him.

Knowing Ichigo was back at his apartment Grimmjow nod his head and turned back around, knowing that the three leaders weren't about to stick around for the fun of the night. Aizen had been fine with petty theft, even when theft had taken a turn for bigger things, the small drug operation they were making had even been fine because they were getting it from him; the idiots. But Aizen had drawn the line when the Shinigami had started killing their members at the drug drops and making relations with Aizen's suppliers, When they had decided to get serious Aizen decided he was going to snuff them out like the small insects they were.

His hands were buried deep in his pockets and he thumbed his knife, knowing that his gun was tightly held to the small of his back by his belt as he walked up and stood beside Nnoitra and the large man he never paid attention too; big shifting eyes and always mumbling about beauty, it was too taxing to pay attention to him and not rip him to threads.

Slowly twenty figures merged out of the shadows and Grimmjow felt his muscles tensing, wanting to pounce on the Shinigami and to rip them all apart. He hadn't killed someone in days and the bloodlust was beginning to show in his eyes and he looked over slowly unveiled faces. Cyan blue eyes fell on a head of red hair, a high ponytail showing the back of the others head in red spikes and Grimmjow realised Ichigo had been right; the Shinigami looked like a pineapple. Standing between the red haired teen and a tall black haired man who looked all too calm was a small raven haired girl, a scowl cut into her face as she looked around with worried eyes. The girl was the smart one, Grimmjow thought, she knew the Espada were stronger. Yet she wasn't looking at the Espada, she was looking beyond them for a head of orange hair she hoped more than ever would once again some in and save the day, like he always had before, it might have been the only thing saving her and her life from a total massacre.

No words were spoken, nothing but looks and glares were exchanged between the groups, it would have stayed that way, both sides waiting for the other to start the fight they all knew was inevitable. It was either whoever moved first or backed down first. It was a Shinigami that broke the calm silence, the young raven haired boy turned around to move to the back of the ranks and before anymore Shinigami could stop him and turn him around the Espada attacked, Grimmjow out in front for as much blood as he could get.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo spent twenty minutes glaring at the bag he'd taken out of the alley with him. His jacket still laid over the back of Grimmjow's couch as he glared at the side pocket where he knew where his damn phone was waiting for him, turned off so he didn't have to hear the buzzing. He'd kept the phone off since he left several weeks ago, he only turned it on when he had to make a call to Renji or Rukia to save his ass from starvation; something he'd gotten sick and tired of.

With a growl of worry Ichigo pushed himself off the couch, ignoring the sting of his skin pulling off the black leather he'd become stuck to and he viciously unzipped the side pocket and he stuffed his hand inside. It took him less than a minute to turn the stupid device on and look over the texts he'd missed, most of them from Rukia:

_** 'Ichigo, lots of shit's happened, you need to come back.'**_

_** 'I'm seriously worried about you, we need to talk.'**_

_** 'Ichigo fucking answer my texts you asshole! Kon's gone and we don't know what to do!'**_

_** 'Fuck Ichi, whatever I'll tell you here. The new guy's Yamamoto, the drug guy. As soon as you were gone he swooped in and it's all different now. Kon turned tail and ran with his tail tucked between his legs and we're all stuck here. I-I don't know how to leave Ichigo, I really need you right now. Renji's trying to help but we don't know, the older guys are all on board with him. He's changing everything in a bad way, Kon never would have gone this far Ichigo. Please text me back, I'm scared.'**_

_** 'Fucking hell Ichigo! I'm going to kill you if I ever see you again! He's sending us out to confront the fucking Espada! He had us jack their drugs and now they're pissed as shit! This isn't Aizen's fucking Arrancar Ichigo, it's his ESPADA. I don't know what to do, I'm freaking out. Renji and I've got no choice, and Byakuya's going to be there, Toshiro, Chad, Ishida, Orihime. Everyone Ichigo. He's sending us out to get slaughtered. I don't know what to do. I'm fucking crying because of this shit you asshole! They called us out for midnight tonight at the library downtown. I-I'm fucking scared Ichigo. Please. I don't know what else to do.'**_

_** 'We're here and I guess you're not. Um, in case I don't make it out of this Ichigo. Can you please just stay safe and healthy? Please, I don't want you getting back into a life like this. It-it's so much scarier than it was when we were kids. Being kids was… it was simpler than all this death. It used to mean something. I'm just. I'm sorry I didn't leave with you, I was too scared. I'm sorry Ichigo, please forgive me.'**_

Ichigo didn't even finish the last text before he was grabbing his jacket and mask, running out the door and ignoring the elevator in favor of the sixteen flights of stairs. His feet moved quicker than he thought possible after not running for so long, his jacket was barely buttoned up by the time he got to the bottom of the stairs and ran out of the lobby like a bat out of hell. Several people were almost blown over by the frantically running teen.

He ignored the streets, cars meant nothing as he jumped over hoods and cabs of cars and trucks, people honking and slamming on their breaks to avoid the teen who didn't care. All some people saw was a streak of neon orange on the back background that was the Redlight District at night, it was an oddity that not many had the privilege of seeing, an frantic Vizord running for the downtown sector of the district, his legs pumping him to move faster and his jacket flying out behind him with the speed he was moving.

The orange haired teen froze when he got to the area just outside the library, both sides were fighting madly but Ichigo could easily see that the Espada were toying with his once fellow Shinigami. Ichigo saw the head of blue hair first, Grimmjow was fighting someone on the far side of the fighting field, nothing but daggers in each of his hands. No one had pulled anything harsher than a sword which was good, because the minute bullets broke out they could hit anyone at any part of the battle field.

Golden brown eyes moved frantically until they saw Renji and immediately started looking for the small raven haired girl with the white blade. He knew Renji could take care of himself, and Rukia too if it wasn't Espada. A high scream broke through the chaotic sounds and Ichigo noticed the head of Orange hair too close to the head of blue for his comfort, he was closer to them now, Grimmjow seemed to move through the crowd smoothly, slicing down opponents. Ichigo guessed by the trail behind him that he didn't care if they were male or female.

Pushing off from his perch atop a hill Ichigo rushed forward, he could see the blue haired man raise his dagger and the orange haired girl he'd watched after for over six years screamed. She wasn't cut out for battle, she was running around helping others, healing those who could be saved on both sides like the loving person she was, Grimmjow had no right, no matter how blood crazed he was.

Ichigo impacted the blue haired mans side and they both went toppling to the ground and Ichigo gave no reprieve before he found himself sitting on the others stomach and punching his face, his hand clenched in the blue haired man's open shirt to keep him still as he beat the older man. He could hear Orihime behind him but didn't let himself get distracted as Grimmjow finally got his sense about him and began laughing like the maniac he was.

_'Grimmjow's doing most of the damage, if I get him out of the picture they'll have a chance, they'll have a chance at living.'_ Ichigo's thought was cut off as Grimmjow reached up and punched Ichigo in the face, sending him sideways until their roles were reversed. Grimmjow however had decided to be an ass and get between the orange haired teens legs instead of sitting on him.

Raising his legs Ichigo kicked out at Grimmjow and the blue head went flying back and Ichigo scrambled to his feet. _'I have to get him focused on me, completely.'_ Ichigo stood up and pulled his leg back, kicking out at the others ribs before running when he saw cerulean eyes open in a blood thirsty glare glazed over in lust.

Ichigo made it inside the library and ducked into the unlocked bathrooms, his heart pounding as Grimmjow laughed and cooed at him throughout the entire building to come out and play. The teens heart stopped as the door opened and he pulled his feet up onto the toilet seat as he strained his ears. Grimmjow began opening each stall and Ichigo started forming a plan, his mind set on what he'd do.

Grimmjow opened the stall but stepped back, thwarting Ichigo's plan of kicking the door back into his face and jumping over the stalls to the side before slipping out the door. The blue haired man stood calmly in front of the cornered teen with his smirk on his face, he crossed his arms over his chest and Ichigo felt like he was falling. The sheer power the others muscles held spelt doom for Ichigo if it came to a fight of brawn instead of tactic and light stepping, even with what he'd seen of the fight he'd have his work cut out for him there too.

"So, ya just goin' ta keep lookin' or are ya going to run again ya little fucker?" Ichigo's scowl deepened and he slowly moved to his feet, keeping his wits about him as he walked out of the stall, his back to the exit as he watched Grimmjow for some sort of sign. "Thought ya said ya didn't give a fuck."

"I never said that. I said I didn't mind, but that was before I found out those closest to me would be here." Ichigo checked over his shoulder at the lock and growled as Grimmjow was closer when he looked back Grimmjow reached up and grabbed the mask off the others face, the large thing covered his entire face like it was a second skull protecting his face from being seen. "Why the fuck aren't you beating the shit outta me? Why are you just staring?" He found he hated that stare, he loved it but he hated the condescending smirk hiding the lust the teen could still see.

"Ya want me ta fuck ya or somethin'? Didn't think ya'd want that kitten." Ichigo growled again as Grimmjow stepped up so their chest where close enough to feel the other still breathing heavily. The teen felt a shiver run down his spine and he shook his head out of reaction to the words alone. "Well then, ya might wanna get yer ass back out there before me because yer friends are gonna die if they don't turn tail an' run."

Ichigo allowed himself to look the other over, taking in the deep red blotches and the few cuts and bruises he had. The orange haired teen looked from the bit of chest and the strong throat he could see to look back into the cyan eyes that were really close to his. "You're not going to attack me when my back is turned? When I'm out there helping my friends?" Honey brown eyes flit across the others face and stopped at his lips for a moment, widening a little at the red he saw there, indicating that Grimmjow had bitten someone to the point of making them bleed.

"Well killin' ya's what Aizen wants. So I don't. and as for yer friends I'll keep myself occupied." Grimmjow smirked at the other, knowing that Ichigo was expecting an attack at any moment that simply wasn't coming. He'd had his blood for the night and he'd be fine if he didn't kill any of the carrot tops friends, he wanted to but he could live without it for some reason. A large, blood soaked hand reached up and he let his fingers trail from Ichigo's chin, pressing his palm against the others cheek until he was gripping bright orange locks and slightly soaking them in the yet to dry blood on his hand.

Ichigo's eyes went wide as his head was tugged back and Grimmjow leaned down, the teens hands flying up to the others chest to punch before he was too close for a good shot while he hair was being tugged. The blue haired man leaned until his lips were just about brushing the carrot tops ear. "You'll be back at the apartment tonight, right? Or are you going to play hard to get?" Ichigo opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to wrap his head around the man in front of him, a guy who'd just slaughtered some of his old comrades and had chased him into a bathroom, then asked if he was coming back to his place. The teen didn't understand. "It's fine, I leave the door unlocked anyhow if you ever feel like coming back." A devilish tongue dart out and lick the shell of the carrot tops ear and Ichigo lashed out.

The teens' knee came up and Ichigo dart out of the bathroom a moment later, leaving a stunned, pained, almost whining, pissed Grimmjow on the floor. Ichigo ran outside through the same window he'd used to get inside and he noticed that the fighting had calmed down immensely.

Ichigo wasted no time, Renji was in the middle of a fight while Orihime was healing the others, Rukia included, her small hands moving as fast as they could over large wounds. The teen pulled his blade out of its sheath and he slipped in front of the hot tempered red head.

"I-Vizord?!" Renji was more than shocked, Ichigo showing up when he did was somewhat of a relief Honey brown, almost gold in the lights looked back at Renji and her flicked his eyes to the group of friends.

"Get them to _our_ place. I'll be there in a bit." Without waiting from more from the bleeding red head Ichigo turned back to his opponent and kicked him back, wondering why he'd been kind enough to allow their two second exchange to happen.

"So, I get the pleasure of fighting the Visord. Here I figured you'd still be fighting our Sexta." Ichigo scoffed and tossed his sword between his hands.

"It's easy to lose him in all this chaos." He couldn't help but feel bad, he didn't know what excuse the blue haired man would use for why he wasn't killing him. Would is it he'd say the 'legendary' Vizord had done to him in order to escape the Sexta's claws. Ichigo lifted his sword to block as the other lunged and he scowled at him.

"We heard you left these pathetic Shinigami."

"I did."

"Well it doesn't look like it."

"I fight for my own reasons, deal with it." Ichigo kicked out at the larger man, his tall lanky form making it easy for him to side step the orange haired teen. Ichigo was sure that this tall man was Nnoitra, the Cinquo but he couldn't be sure until he saw either his tongue tattoo or some other marking with his number.

"Nnoitra! Fuck off!" Ichigo froze, his blade pressed firmly against Nnoitra's and their faces less than a foot away as they glared daggers at one another. The teen felt his blood go cold as Grimmjow walked up, Nnoitra backing off to glare at him. "The Vizord is mine. Aizen's orders." Grimmjow had that wild smile on his face again and Ichigo could tell that he was enjoying whatever it was that was going through his mind. Grimmjow made it up to them, sheathing his dagger and glowering at the impossibly tall man. "You wouldn't want to go against our lovely leader, would you Nnoitra?" Grimmjow gave the man a smirk as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Fine Grimm, but if you fail we both know Aizen's going to fucking kill ya." Ichigo flinched at the sentence, the thought of a leader killing one of their own was horrible. Not even Kon had threatened that when Ichigo burst out of their group and vanished.

"Like hell he'd do that." Ichigo looked around and he saw that the night was dwindling, many Shinigami lay dead on the cold ground, but no one he had direct ties to. He wanted to stay and fight, to get rid of those who had fallen his once comrades, yet he knew it was his chance. Ichigo gave Grimmjow and Nnoitra a quick glance, his eyes briefly locking with Grimmjow's before he took off into the wooded park beside the library. Grimmjow cursed and dart after him.

Ichigo made it to the pond before Grimmjow managed to catch up enough and grab the back of his jacket. Ichigo struggled for a minute until Grimmjow had him pinned up against a tree, both their breathing heavy from the sprint and Ichigo trying to figure out what the hell was happening. Grimmjow had had plenty of time to kill his rival, his target but he wasn't. He'd even got in the way of killing someone in a battle and the blue haired man still hadn't killed him.

"What the fuck is your problem?" The question came out before Ichigo really knew what to do with it while Grimmjow just laughed, they were both too far into the park to be heard on the battlefield. "How many times could you have killed me by now?"

"More than I can count actually." Grimmjows voice was gruff from all the fighting and running, his hands pressed on the tree at either side of Ichigo's head as they pant and stare at each other.

"Then why won't you just do it and get it over with? I fucking hate cat and mouse games." Ichigo's scowl was as deep as Grimmjow had ever seen it and he frowned in return.

"You want to die?" It was the first time Ichigo had heard Grimmjow speak so seriously without that annoying drawl to his voice. For a moment Ichigo didn't know what to say before he shook his head, he might have had a hard life, but there was too much of it unlived to be saying stuff like that. His will to live was what drove him through his fighting.

"No." The teens voice was even, his chocolate eyes boring into Grimmjow's with a burning intensity that spelled danger to the other.

Grimmjow's hand moved to the side and he gripped Ichigo's hair, holding his eyes as his fingers laced through the short orange spikes. Ichigo growled as his hair was tugged until his head was forced up to look into the piercing cerulean eyes. "Then don't fucking tell me to kill you, you little shit. Why the hell shouldn't I now?"

"I don't know Grimmjow, you're the one who's kind of not killing me right now. So what's the point? Why do you give a damn, I don't get you." Ichigo didn't let his glare waver as he reached up and grabbed a side of Grimmjow's open white shirt, his eyes hard with emotions and his jaw tensing. "I want to know why you care so much."

"Ha! Yer not ina position ta be makin' demands kitten." With a growl Ichigo pulled the other closer by his grip on his shirt and raised his knee, getting the other in the gut before pushing him to the ground and straddling the blue haired man's hips. Grimmjow looked up at the orange haired teen with wide, shocked eyes before a feral grin crossed his face and he tried to flip their positions.

Ichigo centered his weight on the other man, his hands pinning his shoulders firmly to the ground and he growled when the others hips raised to buck him off. With a harsh twist Ichigo pinned one of Grimmjow's legs to the ground and glowered down at him. "And now I am. So start talking Grimmjow." The azure eyes stayed resilient and Ichigo frowned at the other. "Haven't you kinda figured this out Grimmjow? You overpower me and you get something, I overpower you and I get something. Stop prolonging it and just tell me why you won't kill me."

"I ain't killin' ya 'cause yer a hot piece o' ass an' I don' kill those."

"I'm calling bullshit."

"Call it whatever the fuck ya want, the point is I answered ya." Grimmjow bucked his hips again and Ichigo lost his balance and was quickly pinned under the other, his face turning bright red as Grimmjow laid down on top of him. "Now Kurosaki, what are we goin' ta do about that little outburst o' yers?"

"You're crushing me! Get off you fat-ass!" Ichigo wiggled under the other until he got an arm free and pushed it against the blue haired man's face. "I'd like to breathe!" Grimmjow smirked but didn't move, knowing the teen was simply screwing with him since his weight wasn't even on the teen but on his own arms. "Grimmjow! Get-"

"Shit you sound nice when you scream my name Kurosaki."

Ichigo's face went ten shades darker and he moved his hand down to the others shoulder, pinching his skin enough to make the grown man shout and flip off of him. Ichigo scrambled to his feet and faced the other, their eyes hard as they glared at one another. "See ya back at my place. I'll leave the door unlocked for ya." Grimmjow gave the teen a smirk as he rolled his shoulders, turning back towards the library. "I beat yer ass but you got away 'cause a buncha your fucking friends showed up. Got it?"

"Whatever." Ichigo rolled his eyes and turned away deciding it'd be better not to question the blue haired man as he started to make his way to _their _place.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo winced as he was tackled by a smiling and crying Orihime. Her arms wrapped around his neck and holding him tightly. "Thank you so much Kurosaki-kun. I-I-" She didn't try to finish as Ichigo returned the hug. Even though the girl was crying he was more than happy to have a familiar embrace after so long away from them. Two weeks felt like a life time for him.

"You fucking bastard! I should rip you apart limb from limb! Did none of my texts mean anything to you?! I thought you'd been picked off by one of those fucking Arrancar or worse!" Orihime was pulled off the other and Rukia's fist swiftly connect with the stunned teens jaw. Ichigo hadn't been expecting the outburst from the small raven despite knowing her mood swings better than he knew himself at times. "I fucking cried over you because I was so scared! You never thought to send a quick text back asking me what the hell was going on?!" Renji put his hand on Rukia's shoulder, stopping her advance before she wiggled out of his grasp and ran at the orange haired teen anyhow.

Ichigo was tackled right onto the ground by the small crying raven, he allowed himself to lay under her as she cried, both of them ignoring the rest of the world as the orange haired teen bared the brunt of his friends emotions once again. He was the rock; the emotional stability she needed to remain sane in the gang before all the changes had been made. To Rukia, Ichigo was more of a big brother than her own flesh and blood. Chocolate eyes closed as Rukia began calming down, the other occupants of the abandoned warehouse having gone back to doing their own thing glanced over.

Rukia let out a shuddering sigh and Ichigo rubbed her back a few times "Better?"

"Yeah."

"Good, then get off." He didn't say it harshly, but it was just what they did; they took from each other what they needed and then parted whatever connection they had as friends. Despite how close they were and how many of their old gang members believed otherwise, the two had never been lovers; their relationship as much more sibling than lover.

Rukia did as instructed and got off of Ichigo, stepping to the side as Renji walked over and helped him up. "You ever take an Espada from me again I'll gut ya Ichi." The two best friends shared a quick brotherly hug before Ichigo moved further into the spacious room and began looking around.

"So, you came back." Ichigo's shoulders tensed and he looked to the right, his eyes narrowed and he had to bite his tongue, seeing his stuck up cousin sitting in a reclining chair like the king of the fucking world really pissed him off. To no end. "Come crying back to yer family huh? Odd, I got here about a week ago and here I figured I'd find you cowering in the rafters like a bat."

"Kon," Ichigo's voice was even as he straightened and turned to his cousin, he knew how to get around the others attitude. "don't be such a fucking asshole. I hear you've had some trouble keepin' the Shinigami in order without me." With that once sentence the switch was flipped and the light brown males eyes became watery with tears.

The tall male resembling Ichigo in an uncanny way got up and ran over to his cousin, giving the young teen yet another hug as he began blubbering in his ear. "I-Ichigo. It's so hor-horrible! T-those fuckers, that old asshole! It all went downhill! I-I held no power without you there to back me up, and then all the pretty girls started getting pissed when I touched them and I couldn't even look at Orihime without being hit on the head! And then-one night out of nowhere I-I was woken and-and god Ichigo, the only reason I-I didn't die that night is because-because Yamamoto sent Byakuya and he doesn't totally hate me!" the orange haired teen took in as much of the information as he could, not really listening until Kon said 'Yamamoto' and he let out a sigh.

"It's okay Kon. They can't hurt you here." _'Like coddling a child, god I should have just gone with Grimm- whoa Ichigo. You're not really going back there… are you'_ Shaking his head Ichigo let his cousin go so he could take a seat and figure out the next step. It was clear that the friends he had in their place were the ones no longer in the gang, who'd abandoned like him. He ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the couch, stretching out and looking up at the high ceiling as he tried to sort through his own thoughts. _'I wondering what Grimmjow is thinking right about now, about all of this. Heh, he probably doesn't care.'_

"Hey, thanks for coming back Ichigo." The orange haired teen opened a chocolate eye enough to look up at his cousin. "It means a lot knowing you stand beside me, I just wish I knew why you left."

"Bullshit Kon. You wanted me to kill G-the Sexta." The teen passed it off as a throat problem as he coughed a few times, hoping no one noticed he almost said Grimmjow's name.

"That was strategic! Think about it, if they didn't have that powerhouse behind their fights then the Shinigami would have-"

"I never wanted to kill someone Kon. I still don't." Ichigo looked down, ignoring the eyes all turned to him as the plot finally began forming in his head. It was a murderer who took his family away, an asshole in a car that managed to walk away alive. He'd vowed to protect those he cared about though, that he'd use his sword to keep them safe if his hands weren't good enough. He promised to himself that he'd never suffer a loss like that again, yet here he was; in a room full of family he'd abandoned because he'd been told to kill someone and simply didn't want to. Orihime was almost killed by the blue haired maniac and his other friends surely would have been on the list too if he hadn't shown up and drawn the attention.

"But I realize now, that the only way my family is going to be safe… the only way all of you are going to live freely as you want. Is if I partake in the removal of those who threaten you, who threaten us." He paused, his eyes closing as he looked down at the ground, his hands tightly clasped together in front of him as he thought over the wording. "I need to stop being selfish, you're all more important than any of those murdering thugs… and I'm going to make sure this family is safe."

"Kurosaki-kun? What-what are you saying?"

Ichigo opened his warm chocolate brown eyes and looked at Orihime with a warm smile to not alarm her. "I'm going to take back this town and restore order."

"Ichigo, order means the Espada on top and everyone else is their stepping stone." The teens brown eyes flit over to Ishida with his classic scowl.

"I never liked being a stepping stone for assholes. I'd like all of your help to do this… probably more if we're going to run Aizen off."

"Ichigo… you're not, ya'know. Gonna get power hungry?"

"Nope, I just want you guys to stay safe. I won't go crazy, promise."

**AN: Thank you all for reading through to chapter three! Now that I've actually gotten to this chapter I think I've got some real plot going on and forming in my head (oh yeah! XD) I hope you all liked this and I hope to have chapter four out for you all really soon. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Perfect Weapon: Chapter 4**

The blue haired man lay in his bed after yet another raid, his white button up shirt hanging off his broad shoulders and soaked in blood as he rubbed at his face in annoyance. It had been a week since his last encounter with the mysterious Vizord. Each night the blue haired man had a habit of leaving his door unlocked for the orange haired teen, not bothering to worry if the other got into serious trouble and going out to look for the poor teen. Grimmjow had also taken to the habit of sleeping with his dagger under his pillow, often thumbing the sharp blade as he drift into sleep.

He'd gotten into more than shit of course for allowing the Vizord to escape Aizen had done a number on his left arm and it was to be in a sling for three weeks, leaving him incapable of using that arm. It did however make him more ferocious when he fought and trained. The anger and pain of his arm made him want blood, some of that blood he wanted was from the teen for not beating him more to make it more believable. Grimmjow rolled onto his side and groaned into the pillow, his arm hurting and his mind heavy from lack of sleep. He had to get up however because he was in charge of going to pick up his flat mate from the airport and if he didn't leave soon then he'd be stuck in traffic and the poor girl would worry about him.

Pushing out of bed with his one good arm the blue haired male grabbed his towel off the dresser and walked into the bathroom, to get a shower and to wash all remaining blood out of his hair from the raid that night. It was a bitch navigating washing his hair with only one hand, and his right arm just didn't get washed at all because his left was useless.

"Fucking Kurosaki, doesn't even beat me up enough so I get my fucking arm ripped off for it." His voice was a low mutter as he got out of the shower and scooped up his clothes to put right into the washer and to grab a fresh change of clothes out of the dryer, his towel loose around his hips. "I swear that fucking cunt coulda least scratched me more or somethin' My hair was a little ruffled, woopdie-fuckin'-do. I didn't even get anything for that fucking beating I got."

"If you'd asked me to beat the shit out of you I gladly would have done it." The blue haired man grabbed for the first thing he could find and turned around, hurtling the candle at the orange haired teen who rolled off the couch where he was lounging to avoid it.

"Fucking cunt. I leave my door open for ya fer a week an ya fucking show up now? Get the fuck off my couch, now."

"Nope, it's comfy." Ichigo gave the other a smile as he got back onto the black leather and sunk into its' plush cushions. "And I had some shit to do, you missed me, didn't you?" Rolling his eyes Grimmjow turned back to the small laundry area of his apartment and stuffed his bloody clothes into the washer and pulled a fresh set out of the drying. Working the articles of clothing onto his body he looked down at the button of his jeans with a glower.

"Oi, Kurosaki. Make yerself useful and do up ma pants." Grimmjow walked back into the living room and glared down at the teen once he was standing beside the couch.

"Uh, I don't think so Grimm, I'm not going near that." Ichigo scowled up at Grimmjow, defiance in his face. "I didn't come here to be sexually harassed."

"It's not fuckin' harassment you bitch. My arms fucked up and I can't do it without more hassle then I need. So either do it or go find another couch to fucking sleep on."

Ichigo spent a moment looking up at Grimmjow and then he eyes moved down to the males jeans button, the zipper had been pulled up most of the way, but he could still see a small section of what looked like black silk boxers. "It's not gonna bite ya like a cunt so either do the fucing button up or take 'em off again and start suckin'."

Looking up at the blue haired males face Ichigo pushed himself out of his sitting position and none too gently pulled up the rest of the zipper with a harsh tug and slipped the button through the hole with a scowl. "Happy? Asshole." Huffing Ichigo flopped back down with his back to the other. "Why the hell are you getting dressed anyhow? It's like, three o'clock and I know you just got back."

"Gotta go pick something up. Got a problem with that?"

"Of course Grimmjow," The teens voice was dripping in sarcasm. "I came here to get fucked into every flat surface of your apartment and now you're leaving." Ichigo pouted up at the male with big watery brown eyes until he saw a hand reaching out for him. He gripped the wrist as Grimmjows goot hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him up, slamming him into the wall and pinning him with his hips and chest, his hand moving up to the others throat.

"Don't make promises yer not about ta keep Kurosaki. I'd hate ta break ya." Ichigo's scowl deepened and he snarled at the man, trying to get out of his grip. "What's a matter Kurosaki? Don't like sexy beasts?"

"Fuck you Grimmjow. Let me go you asshole." Grimmjow tilt his head to the side with a sadistic smile on his face as his grip tightened on the others neck.

"Why? Yer in my place, yer the reason my arms fucked, yer the one who said ya came fer me ta fuck ya."

"Drop the fake accent and back off Grimmjow. I'm serious. I will kill you if you make me."

"Oh? Yer gonna kill me? Ha! You've never killed a man in yer life."

"Doesn't mean I won't change my mind." The two looked at each other for a while, their eyes locked in a heated match of willpower until Grimmjow looked at his watch, snarling.

"I've got to go. Be here or not when I get back, I don't give a fuck anymore." The blue haired man pushed away from Ichigo and the wall and the teen grabbed his throat with a glare, rubbing at the skin lightly as he swallowed a few times.

"It's Ichigo by the way. Ichigo Kurosaki." Cerulean eyes moved to Ichigo's figure and his smirk crossed his face again. "Get it out of your system." Ichigo asked with a sigh.

"Strawberry. I don't know if I like that more or Kitten more for ya Ichigo." He purred the teens name and then burst out into a fit of laughter. He leaned forward and gripped at his stomach with his laughs "W-who named you? Shortcake herself!?"

"Yes, that's very cleaver Grimm. I've never heard that one before." The orange haired teen said with a roll of his eyes as he grabbed his jacket and slipped his feet back into his shoes. "So, where are we going to pick this person up?"

Grimmjow allowed himself to calm down from his laughter, no longer sounding like the maniac he was but simply chuckling as he grabbed his leather jacket and slipped it onto his shoulders. "Airport." Grimmjow grabbed a small ring of keys off his kitchen table and stuffed them into his pocket before heading out the door with Ichigo follower, wearing a regular jacket instead of his long coat. The teen followed Grimmjow into the elevator of the practically dead apartment building, looking around as they came out in a parking garage.

The man walked up to his bike and swung his leg over the white and blue racing bike, it's sleek design bringing out the blue accented stripes and the name on the side 'Pantera'. "Nice bike, but don't you think white and blue is a little… bright for you Grimm?" Ichigo asked, standing awkwardly beside the man on the bike.

"Shut up about the bike berry. Now are you getting on, r'not?" Grimmjow deadpanned his face at the other. "If yer thinkin' 'bout turnin' back I locked the door."

"Don't call me berry." Ichigo scowled as he swung his leg over the back, keeping some distance between where he was placed from where Grimmjow was. "And a lock's never stopped me get into somewhere before."

"Whatever, now scoot closer and hold on unless ya wanna fly off the back end." Grimmjow turned the key and the bike revved to life, Grimmjow humming to the low purr of the bike as Ichigo grabbed the sides of his jacket. "Yer gunna need more then that Kitten. There's no handles on this baby."

"I'll take my chances."

"Yer funeral." Grimmjow tilt the bike and kicked up the kickstand before pulling out and heading to the entrance of the garage.

"What, you don't have helmets?!"

"I got one, but it's too small fer ya. Sorry Kitten, how 'bout I just promise ta not kill ya on the ride, yeah?" Ichigo's grip tightened around the male and he grumbled out a 'better not' as Grimmjow got out of the parking garage and the bike growled as it sped down the streets.

Ichigo spent the entirety of the two hours trip holding Grimmjow's waist and avoiding falling as the blue haired man wove in and out of cars, riding up on sidewalks more than once and blowing red lights like it was a game to get Ichigo's knee as close to a car bumper as possible without him screaming.

Grimmjow stopped the bike in a parking spot and Ichigo hopped off, his legs a little wobbly as he grabbed the man's good elbow to keep himself from falling. "Awe, does the sight of my sexy face leave ya weak in the knees kitten?" Grimmjow smirked at the teen. "Or is was it having a purring bike under ya, vibrating and rumbling as ya were clinging to my-"

"Shut up you asshole." Ichigo let the man go and stuffed his hands into the jeans pockets and looked down as Grimmjow decided to give Ichigo the break since he was running a few minutes late. The blue haired male grabbed Ichigo's elbow and pulled him towards the entrance to the airport.

"Don't say anything while we're in there. If you say so much as a peep I'll kill ya as soon as we're alone. You hear me kitten?" Ichigo nod his head and pulled his arm out of the others grip. Grimmjow seemed tense as he led the way to the luggage carrousel. Grimmjow grabbed a bag off the contraption that he must have known and tossed it over his shoulder, the black and blue bag hitting his back as he turned to the left and began walking again.

Ichigo watched with wide eyes as people came into fight, one pair standing out because of the small girls' hair; it was a murky greenish teal and she had a thick birthmark across the bridge of her nose and her cheek bones. The woman standing beside the young girl had light brown, almost blonde hair and looked less than impressed as she saw the blue haired male walking towards them, Ichigo remaining in the back ground as he saw the small girls eyes grow wide and she began tugging on her clasped hand.

"Daddy!" The girls hand was let go when Grimmjow was five feet away and the small girl stumbled a bit as she ran towards the smiling blue haired man and he scooped her up into his good arm. "I missed you daddy!" Grimmjow kept walking until he was in front of the woman, a smile on his face only for the small girl now in his arms.

"It's only been a couple weeks sweetie, not that long." The girls' arms moved around his neck and he was sure she wasn't letting go any time soon so he turned his attention down to the small woman who was only a year or two older than Ichigo. "Anything new Pam?"

"She came back with a bruise on her knee Grimmjow. What the hell is up with that?"

"She fell down when I was teaching her how to ride a bike; something you want to deprive our child of." He glowered.

"I'm not having this conversation right now Grimmjow, just don't screw up these two weeks, yeah? You're lucky I'm giving you two." Grimmjow glared at the woman as she pulled on his back shoulder to give their daughter a kiss. "If you need mommy to come and get you just call baby. I'll see you in two weeks."

"Okay! I'm going to stay with daddy though! Bye mommy!" The girl smiled down at her mom before yawning and putting her head down onto the blue haired man's shoulder. "You already grabbed my bag daddy?"

"Course I did Nel." Grimmjow turned around and walked back towards Ichigo who'd been silently taking in the scene from one of the pillars, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at the softened blue haired man a little.

"Never took you for a family man Grimm."

"Be quiet, and no swearing about her, got it?" Ichigo raised his eyebrow, it was clear that Grimmjow didn't want the small girl in his arm bothered by anything and Ichigo's eyes went wide for a minute, thinking over their ride on the bike over.

"Grimmjow… are you really going to ride your bike with a kid and one arm? I can't even believe you got me on the back of that thing with one arm working! I should- I don't know what I should do!"

"Quit yelling would be a good one to start, Nel's kinda going back to sleep. Secondly, it'll be fine. It's not the first time I've ridden the bike with one arm. Last time it was in a sling."

Nel tiredly turned her head towards Ichigo and gave him a smile and wiggled her fingers in the form on a wave before yawning and hiding her face in Grimmjow's neck again. "So, can we go? Or am I going to leave you here to walk back for a week."

"I'll walk." Ichigo turned away from the man and stuffed his hands into his pockets, anger bristling him as he thought about getting back onto that bike with the other again, the pure stupidity of that man and riding a motorcycle with only one working arm.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ichigo groaned, when he'd said no to Grimmjow he thought he had his cell in his pocket and he was planning on simply calling Renji to come and get him on his bike or Chad in his car. However three hours of walking and Ichigo was taking his first of what he could tell were many breaks since it had taken him and Grimmjow two hours on the bike going at least a hundred and fifty kilometers an hour. He refused all ride offers from the people who pulled up beside him or stopped in front of him to ask.

The teen stood up again and let out a sigh as he started walking again, his stomach growling with hunger since he hadn't eaten since dinner the night before. He'd taken a side road, knowing I would be faster because he could walk through the fields to walk in as straight a line as possible. The low rumbling of a sports car caught his attention and Ichigo chanced a glance over his shoulder to see a black car driving up, slowing down as the cars sound lowered to a quiet rumble as it pulled up beside the teen.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and kept walking, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he heard the sound of the passengers' window being rolled down. "Oi, get the fuck in here you brat. I've been all over lookin' fer ya."

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo stopped and bent at the waist to look inside and see Grimmjow smirking from the drivers' seat, his daughter sitting in the passengers' seat looking up from a portable DVD player that was laying through Ponyo.

"Yeah berry, Grimmjow. Now get in." Grimmjow stopped the car and got out with some difficulty to walk around and help Nel into the back seat. "What the heck gave ya the idea to walk this way anyhow? Why not walk the main road so it'd be less of a pain?" He grumbled, trying to reach into the back with his bad arm to hep Nel with her seat belt.

"I've got it Grimm." Ichigo rolled his eyes and pulled the man back by his belt. "And for your information I was planning on just calling a friend until I realized my phones back in your couch somewhere." Nel gave Ichigo a smile as he reached into the back and buckled her in. "Hi there."

"Hi Itsygo!" The teens face fell instantly and Grimmjow began laughing like a maniac.

"Um, it's- it's Ichigo, actually."

"Yeah, Itsygo!" Ichigo gave a small smile that was a little forced as he ruffled her hair a little, giving a small chuckle at her mispronunciation.

"Well do I get to know you're name?"

"Neliell!" Ichigo smiled at the teal haired girl and nod his head.

"It's nice to meet you Nel." Giving her a final smile he stood up and pushed the passengers' seat back and turned to Grimmjow, pointing into the passengers' seat.

"Ha! Yer kidding, right? I'm not getting in there."

"Fine Grimmjow, but it's your daughters' life, not mine. I however would like a capable party with the use of both their arms to drive my daughter if I had one."

"Good thing we're not the same people then." Grimmjow walked back around to the drivers' side of the car and got in. Ichigo rolled his eyes and slipped into the passengers' seat, closing the door and putting his belt on. Fine, but if you kill me I'm haunting you until you die too."

"Hmm, I can live with a sexy berry stalking me every waking moment."

"Grimmjow, Nel is-"

"Not listening." Grimmjow smirked as he took the car out of park and quickly swung around to drive back towards the highway before swinging around again and heading down the road Ichigo had been travelling, knowing it'd be longer but quicker because there were less cars.

"You're going to get me killed one day Grimmjow."

The blue haired man only laughed as he pushed his foot down more, stealing a glance back at Nel to see she was happily watching Ponyo with a smile on her face. Looking back at Ichigo he gave a devilish smile. "Not before I have some fun with ya first kitten. Promise."

"Haha, sure Grimmjow. Like I'm really into believing you right now."

"Whatever, just give yer friends a call. One of 'em called and flipped shit when I picked up. Kinda how I figured I should come out and pick ya up."

"Oh, alright, I'll send Rukia a text then."

"Girlfriend?"

"Nope, she's the one who's in love with the red head." Grimmjow nod his head.

"A girl named Inoue is who called, ballin' her eyes out. That yer girlfriend?"

"Nope, don't got one. Don't really want one either. Not really into girls." Ichigo shrugged, sending Rukia a quick text of 'I'm fine' before looking back at the blue haired male. "Common, you can't tell me you didn't see it coming when I didn't deck ya for all the come ons."

"How about we do this later tonight if ya decide to stick around, yeah?" Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged as he looked out the window at the luckily quick passing scenery. "So, next time I offer for ya to get on the back of my bike you gonna pass it up?"

"If you're driving with one arm again yes. I'd gladly drive the bike for you but I doubt you'd let that. Now if you don't mind, unless you've got any actual food hidden within the bodice of yours Grimmjow, I'm going to go to sleep until my stomach wakes me up again." Ichigo tilt the chair back a fraction and leaned down to sleep.

Grimmjow leaned back, simply holding the wheel with his bad arm as he grabbed he bag of take out from the back seat beside Nel and dropped it into Ichigo's lap with a smirk. "I'm not heartless Kitten, I grabbed ya a burger from McDonalds. I got ya chicken and a double bigmac." Ichigo opened his eyes and looked from the bag on his lap to the blue haired man.

"Uh, thanks Grimmjow."

"Don't mention it. Figured you were gonna be hungry since I took Nel right out for breakfast. You can cook dinner tonight and make up for it."

"I won't be around tonight actually. Thanks for asking." Ichigo reached into the bag and pulled out the wrapped burger and began peeling back the wrapping and he took a large bite of the burger.

"So, yer just gonna join me whenever ya want ta?"

"No, bu I godda do ome hit wif Genji an." He took a pause to swallow. "Rukia." Grimmjow looked over with a raised eyebrow, at the teen as Ichigo dug into another bite so half the burger was gone.

Ichigo quickly finished off the burger and dug into the nuggets, Grimmjow could help but smirk at the orange haired teen as he pulled into the parking garage and turned the car off without parking. The orange haired teen looked from Grimmjow to the parking garage then his attention settled on the man as he looked at Ichigo with a serious expression. "Can you stay here for an hour and watch Nel fer me? I gotta go give the car back and I don't want Nel around when I do it."

The teen nod his head a couple times and got out of the car with the blue haired man. Grimmjow walked around the car and moved Ichigo's seat forward and reached in to get Nel out. The small girl giggled and clung to his chest as Grimmjow closed the DVD player and smiled at his daughter. "Nel, you're going to stay here with Ichigo for a little while, okay? I'm sure you can take good care of him for me, right sweetie?" Nel nod her head with a big smile, her small hands holding the front of Grimmjow's shirt. "Alright, now you know the rules so try not to break too many while telling Ichigo you're allowed to, right?" Once again Nel shook her head.

"I promise daddy! I'll keep Ichigo out of trouble for you!" Grimmjow smiled and set Nel down on the ground and pat her head.

"Good girl, if you get hungry just ask him nicely, okay? I'm sure he won't mind too much." He stole a look at Ichigo with a smile and the teen shrugged his shoulders and Grimmjow smiled at that. "And you know which movies you're not allowed to watch, you can show them to Ichigo if you have to go to bed before I get back though, alright love?"

"I thought you said you'd be gone an hour Grimm? I've got to go out with Renji and Rukia. I can't be here all night." His scowl came back for a minute and Nel ran over, hugging Ichigo's leg.

"But you can't leave me alone if daddy doesn't come back! Y-you cant!"

"I won't just… your dad _needs _to come back." Ichigo gave Grimmjow a pointed look and the blue haired male stood up with a frown, not letting Nel see it.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. There's a bit of shit I need to do." He mumbled so Nel couldn't hear and Ichigo bit at his bottom lip and nod his head a couple times.

"I'll stick around until you get back Grimm. But it better be quickly. I've got stuff to do and it's really important." Leaning down Ichigo picked Nel up, realizing that she wasn't a fan of walking and he set her on his hip with a stern look at Grimmjow. "I'm not your personal baby sitter Grimm. The lasted I can leave is ten and if you're not back I'll be leaving her alone."

"I can deal with that. I'll be back long before then… unless something goes really-" Grimmjow stopped, his eyes falling to Nel again and simply stilling himself. "I'll be back."

The blue haired man walked into the building with the three keys in his hand, glowering as he began searching for the raven haired man he needed to give the car keys back to. Pulling out his phone Grimmjow hit his friends number and raised it to his ear.

"The fuck do you want Grimmy? The fucker gave me your paperwork again so you better not be calling to say you scratched my baby."

"No, I want to give the keys to your piece of shit back and get my keys back you bastard." Grimmjow hung up, knowing that the male was in his office and head that way, knowing that the man's office was right beside his.

Nnoitra was standing outside his office and threw Grimmjow's keys at him as the blue haired male rounded the corner and caught them. With a growl Grimmjow threw the car keys at the piano-toothed man. "Fucking hate yer car, asshole. Worst ride this side of the equator."

"You fucker, why the hell'd ya need her anyhow?"

"I had to buy a new bed set and couldn't get it on the back of my bike."

"You were gone an awful long time fer that Grimm."

"I fucked a girl in the drivers' seat afterwards. Just to make sure yer car had been properly christened." Nnoitra's face went red with anger and Grimmjow smirked as he continued. "It was yer od girlfriend too, fine piece of ass she's got, I can see why ya kept her around fer a couple years."

"Grimmjow I'm gonna—"

"Five, we've been advised by Aizen to not kill our subordinates, no matter what type of trash they are." Both males looked to the door marked with a four and Grimmjow mentally groaned. "Grimmjow, you're off. Therefore you're not to be in the buiding."

"Ouch, who put the butt-plug up yer ass?" Grimmjow smirked as he crossed his arms once again. "You know, you should really consider a vibrator first, it'd make you so much more enjoyable ta be 'round Ulquiorra." Nnoitra began laughing and the smaller raven simply glowered at the two men.

"Yes, that probably would make me more enjoyable to be around. However since I actually give a damn if people think I'm trash or not I'll take my leave." Ulquiorra passed by both men and Grimmjow scoffed, just to get his final rise out of the man.

"So that was you admitting to the plug… right?"

"Trash."

Grimmjow snapped his fingers, "Called it. You owe me a hundred." The blue haired man held out his hand towards Nnoitra as the man rummage through his wallet. "Congrats man, you just paid for your own gas." He snatched the money out of the others hand and tucked it safely into his pocket as he walked into number fives office, knowing the other would follow him for some sort of answer to the many questions h knew the other had.

The two got into the office and Grimmjow allowed himself to sit into the others desk chair, kicking his legs up onto the desk before they were pushed over a little so the seven foot tall bean pole could sit on the nice wood of his desk. He crossed his arms over his chest, doing his best to remain silent as Nnoitra glared at him with his single remaining eye.

"Alright fucker, what the hell do you want?" Nnoitra glowered at his friend and Grimmjow looked up, cyan eyes flashing dangerously despite their name being their usual banter. "Don't give me that fucking shit silent treatment you asshole. Tell me what the fuck is wrong with you? You ask me to borrow my car and used an entire tank of gas before three in the afternoon? And now yer just sittin' in ma office like ya wanna talk 'r somethin'." Grimmjows eyes flicked around the room before he stood up and grabbed the others car keys off the desk where their owner had set them.

"Meet me at your apartment in twenty minutes."

"I've got fucking shit to get done here man. I'm not taking ma fuckin' break talkin' ta-"

"Just fucking do it you shit-face, I don't have all fucking night for this shit." Without further ado Grimmjow slipped out of the others office and clenched his jaw as he moved down to the parking lot and swung his leg over his bike, appreciating the familiar rumble he'd missed for the hours it had taken to find Ichigo and get the teen and his girl back to his apartment.

It didn't take the blue haired man long to jimmy the lock of Nnoitras door and grab a can of coke before flopping down on the couch, running his hands through his hair as he looked around, suspicion clinging to him as he looked for any sign of being watched in the empty apartment.

"You fucker! You broke in you shitter?"

"I didn't break anthin' ya fucker. Now get yer ass in here." His eyes followed his friend as he grabbed a beer, obviously home for the day as he sat down on the love seat across from Grimmjow and took a swig.

"What the fuck do ya want Grimm? Yer not actin' normal and it's pissing me the fuck off. Even if fifty fuckers had showed up ya would have beat the shit out of as many as ya could before they ripped ya apart." Nnoitra's visible eye narrowed at the blue haired man sitting on his couch with a straight back and his elbows on his knees. "The fuck's stuck up yer ass?"

"I left him. I didn't fucking rip his heart out. I won't kill him." His eyes flicked from the annoying carpet under them to the raven haired man in front of him. "And I'm not going to recruit him." A beady black eye widened and the owner leaned forward, his long limbs making him look cartoonish as his shocked look turned into a scowl.

"The fuck are you talking Grimm? He's got to be worth it. He fucking stopped me in that last squabble with those shits, he's fucking good enough. The fucker's even got a nice ass if ya don' wanna kill 'im." The piano toothed man scowled at his friend, trying to put the others reaction to words.

Grimmjow was looking intently on his friend, trying to gage how he was taking all the information and his own actions. Of course they'd all thought about what he was, many of the Espada had even voiced what Grimmjow himself was thinking, they'd all joked about who would be the top one drunk night in the very living room the two Espada sat. They'd all joked how Starrk was too lazy, Barragan was too old, Harribel was too selfless, Ulquiorra wasn't part of the conversation because he was Aizen's lap dog. Then of course Nnoitra butt heads with too many people, so that naturally left Grimmjow. He didn't get along with the others, but they'd all agreed that he was the most destructive against their enemies and that he had a good enough knowledge of social workings than all of the others combined because unlike them, he could go out into the public eye and remain inconspicuous while slaughtering horrifically in a fight. This knowledge had of course boost his ego and the raw thirst for power he'd had since being the young child calling himself the king of Karakura.

Needless to say, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques wanted his title back.

"I want to kill Aizen." His voice was dead serious, murderous intent already in his eyes as he looked at his best friend, his piano-like face unreadable as they simply stared at each other. The frozen room breaking only as Nnoitra opened his mouth to speak.


	5. Chapter 5

**Perfect Weapon: Chapter Five **

"Itsygo! Can we play a game?" Nel hopped up onto the couch and grabbed at the teens shirt, it was already four and he knew he had to start thinking about getting some sort of dinner ready for the small girl if he was to put her to bed at six. "I wanna play a game with you Itsy!"

"Alright Nel, what would you like to play?" Ichigo gave the small teal haired girl a smile, having seen both of her parents she'd figured out that the woman wasn't a natural blonde to say the least, Grimmjow's brilliant blue hair wouldn't have been blend with that blonde for the teal that was leaning towards green that was in front of him. The girls eyes were a shade all on their own though, grey with mixes and swirls of color and light, they flashed blue in the right light when she was talking about the puppy she wanted and almost black when she mentioned she couldn't have the puppy because she moved between her parents too much.

"I want to play helicopter! Daddy does it all the time, can we Itsygo?" A fine orange eyebrow raised slightly as the teen tried to think of what that game was. "What you do," Nel paused, getting up from the spot in the middle of the living room and running over to the teen to hold his arms. "Is, is Itsygo lifts me up really high and spins around! Please?!" The teal haired child was almost vibrating with so much energy and Ichigo figured that if he was ever to get her to bed when he was planning that he should let her get rid of some of it.

"Alright, go get some play clothes on. Those are too nice to go to the park."

"The park?! Really Itsygo?! Yay!" Ichigo froze at that, was she not allowed to go to the park? Would he be making a mistake of taking her out? Grimmjow was still an Espada, was Nel not allowed outside because of that? But surely her mother knew, maybe it was even the underlying reason for their split?

Shaking his head Ichigo stood up and moved into the kitchen to find a scrap of paper, moving all through the apartment until he'd found both paper and a pen. Scrawling a quick note to Grimmjow in case the man came back before them Ichigo stuck the bright pink paper Nel had showed him onto the wall with a green thumb-tack beside the door so Grimmjow couldn't miss it. The note include his phone number and a general 'I'm taking Nel out to play before dinner, should be back around 5.'

Before leaving with the small girl Ichigo reached into his jacket sleeve and grabbed out his small dagger just in case, then slipped his hoodie on and smiled down at the small girl who'd put her shirt on backwards with a giggle. "Nel, you've got your shirt on wrong." Chuckling lightly the teen stooped down onto his knee and began helping Nel with her shirt.

"You're good at this Itsygo, do you have a daughter too?" At that Ichigo couldn't help but scoff a little. "What's so funny?!"

"Nothing Nel. No; I don't have a daughter. But I used to have two sisters about your age, and since then I just seemed to be taking care of kids… no matter how big they get." Getting her arms back through the right holes Ichigo tapped the teal haired girls nose and stood up, offering a hand. "Common, let's get you to the park to play helicopter, sound fun?"

"Yes!" Nel hopped out the door once Ichigo had opened it, reaching into the hall closet to grab a coat for her in case it got too cold while they were out.

Few people looked at them oddly as Ichigo walked with the small girl on his hip, too tall for her to walk beside him and hold his hand. She was chattering about only going to the park near her house with mommy and never with daddy, but she hoped that Ichigo knew of a good park that was lots of fun. She was already talking about Ichigo teaching her how to swing just right and the teen could only chuckle and say that was for her dad.

As soon as they were on the right side of the street within seeing distance Ichigo set the small girl down and let her to go burn off some premature energy before he got there to play helicopter. He walked up calmly, looking at the girl every few seconds before looking around to see if there was a small shop he could get something to make for dinner.

"Itsygo!" turning back around towards the park, noticing he was on the soft green grass the teen scooped down and picked Nel up as she got to him, running as fast as he little legs could carry her. He lift her up, using her own momentum to spin her around in the air a few times playing helicopter for her. After a few spins raised high in the air Ichigo set Nel down, his eyes swimming a bit as she giggled and clung to him, probably feeling dizzier as she giggled and clung to the teenager. "Yay! Again, again!"

Holding his head for a moment longer Ichigo stretched, not having done that yet he chuckled a little. "Alright Nel, just give me a minute okay? How about you go down the slide a few times first?" With a bright smile Nel nod her head and ran off to go down the slide. She stopped at the top of the slide and her eyes flicked to Ichigo a few times, looking down the long drop.

"Itsygo! You have to catch me! Daddy always catches me!" Ichigo looked away from the bench he'd been planning on sitting on and walked over with a small sigh. _'Looks like babysitting is going to be just as easy as watching Yachiru for Kenpachi." _The orange haired male made his way over to the bottom of the slide. It was no higher than his head at the top, but he had to crouch to be able to catch the girl.

Nel gave a few tentative looks at Ichigo and the long drop before shaking her head and grabbing onto the closest support post. "Itsygo I can't! It's too scary!" As quickly as she's started screaming tears began coming from her eyes. With a start Ichigo got out of his crouch and ran up the slide, a few of the parents looking over at him with glares and questioning expressions.

"Nel, hey what's wrong Nel?" Ichigo held the girl as she clung to the front of his shirt, tears soaking his shirt as he held her close. "You're safe Nel, totally safe."

"Itsygo, it's too high! I don't like it!" Nodding his head Ichigo wrapped his arms around Nel and turned around on the slide to go down with her. "No! No its' too scary! I want my daddy, I want daddy!" As Nel was screaming in his eat Ichigo had slowly slid down the slide, his arms still wrapped around the girl as she cried into his chest.

"Nel, we're at the bottom."

"No we're not I want my daddy!"

"See for yourself, we're at the bottom already." Ichigo couldn't help but smile as Nel stopped crying and looked around with wide, tear filled eyes. A huge grin crossed her face as Ichigo let her climb out of his lap and she spun around a little, giggling about making it down alive with 'Itsygo'.

"Again! I wanna go again Itsygo! You gave to go wif me!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him up the slide again and she climbed back onto his lap, raising her arms with a smile. "Itsygo! I wanna slide!" Smiling lightly Ichigo scoot forward a smidge until they both slid down the slide and she giggled happily until tugging his arm to go back up for another.

It took the teen half an hour of sliding down the side with Nel in his lap until she was willing to even try on her own with Ichigo standing at the bottom waiting for her. Apparently she hadn't even gone down a slide that big before and Grimmjow or her mom had always stood half way to ease her down the rest of the way. After ten more slides and a few more helicopters Ichigo held Nel on his hip once again, the small girl already yawning as she gently clung to the teens' hoodie.

"Itsygo, I'm hungry."

"Alright, let's go get something for me to make for dinner. How does that sound?" Nel nod her head tiredly as she rest it on Ichigo's chest. It took a few minutes but Ichigo walked into the small grocery store and grabbed three steaks and some russet potatoes, setting everything into the basket being held on one arm as he held Nel on the other.

Getting back to the apartment Ichigo glowered as he noticed Grimmjow still hadn't got back yet, his jaw tensing as he set Nel down to go play as he made dinner, cooking up a steak for Grimmjow too. Right after dinner Ichigo got Nel into a bath and from the bath he set her into bed, kissing her temple for reassurance as she asked him if he was going to leave if her dad didn't get back. He reassured her over and over again as he rubbed her temple until she was asleep.

It was nostalgic how familiar it was to put a child to bed. Being in a gang made of nothing but children for the longest time Ichigo was used to being the responsible one. He'd often stay up late with his older cousin Kon and they would put the younger kids to bed. Some of the youngest in the gang were still young enough for Ichigo alone to put them to bed because Kon 'saw no reason' for it any longer.

They all seemed to forget where the Shinigami came from; a group of kids sticking together to stay alive and maybe try to make a bit of a name for themselves. They'd been nothing but some kids who were too tough to die and too stubborn to say yes to the adults who wanted them to walk the streets and pick pocket for bigger people. They pick pocketed for themselves, maybe sharing out what they got with those who couldn't yet, were bad at it or those who were simply horrible and got caught. As kids they found a means to live, as adolescent they found bigger things to do, more things to steal and a better way to live without adults. However, as they reached the age of teenagers that's when things got bad for them, there they bit off more than they could handle. They had got into the drug trade, stealing drugs from the others gangs and selling it at a higher price, getting people they didn't know fixed and denying them more drugs until they bought so much the teens could live on one person for weeks. Then, someone didn't pay and the Espada started getting infuriated, that's when Ichigo had left.

Ichigo's eyes rolled open as he felt something firm touching his cheek, stroking his cheek bone. He looked around, realizing he'd fallen asleep on the couch as he'd thought and he shot up only to be pushed back down by a firm hand. "You'll fucking head-butt me if ya do that again." Focusing his eyes Ichigo looked at the blue haired man before looking over his shoulder at the clock and sighed, it was eight and he hadn't missed anything.

"Um, I got Nel to bed around six thirty, your dinner is in the oven keeping warm." Ichigo reached up to rub the side of his face only to find the others hand still on his cheek. Turning back to look at the blue haired man his scowl marred his face, trying to figure out why Grimmjow looked happy and sad all at the same time and why his thumb was still rubbing his cheek. "Hey, you awake Grimm?" He swat the hand away from his face as he pulled his legs up so the other could sit down on the couch beside him.

When Grimmjow made no sign of moving Ichigo reached up and snapped his fingers in front of the man's face a couple times. "Earth to Grimmjow, hello. Are you in there?" the blue haired man snapped out of whatever thoughts he had and moved from his kneeling position on the floor to sitting beside the other.

"Right, yeah. Was Nel a problem for you? She didn't get into trouble, did she?" Ichigo shook his head as he wrapped his arms around his knees and rest his chin atop them.

"Nope. We came up here for a while but then I realized she had just too much energy, so I took her to the park and we played for a while on the slide and we played helicopter. Then I went to the store and grabbed some steaks for dinner, she played a little with her doll house and stuffed animals while I cooked, then I gave her a bath because she got a little dirty at the park and I put her to bed." Grimmjow's eyes had shot up into his hair line and Ichigo was hoping it wasn't for giving the man's daughter a bath since he wasn't family. "Listen, it's not like I did anything bad. I'm used to taking care of kids and I didn't touch her or nothing."

"Oh, no it's not that kitten. Just… she went on the slide? By herself?" Ichigo nod his head a few times, running his hand through his hair with a small smile. "She must trust ya lots ta do that." Ichigo simply shrugged, knowing the man would have to ask his three year old when she woke up in the morning.

"Yep, so that's how my night went. How was yours?" Grimmjow scoffed and shook his head, picking up his beer to show the teen he had already gone through half of that bottle alone.

"Fucking great. Too much shit to explain in a few minutes kitten." Ichigo nod and reached over, taking the beer from the other and pulling a drink from the bottle before handing it back. "You drink kitten?" Grimmjow raised a thin blue brow as he looked at the orange haired teen.

"Every now and then. Besides I think I'll need something for the story you're about to tell me."

"Oh? What's that?"

"How the hell you can be an Espada and have a kid." Ichigo's tone was dead serious and Grimmjow spent a moment before rolling his eyes and taking another swig of beer before handing the bottle over to the teen.

"That's how kitten, too much ta drink and a girl throwing herself at me when I was yer age. Nel came along when I was eighteen and we figured it'd be fucking easy shit to raise a kid. Turns out her mom didn't think so and we don't talk much anymore." Grimmjow stood up and turned the oven off, reaching inside to grab the warm plate and some utensils before rejoining Ichigo. "She said that because I was still checking out everything with a nice ass while we were out she 'couldn't put up with my shit' anymore. The fact I was bi pissed her off too, neither of us wanted each other long term though. I wanted nothing but a quick fuck and because she lied we got Nel out of it."

"You don't like Nel?"

"Fuck, the kids my life some days. She's all I'm doing this for." Ichigo opened his mouth to say something else but stopped as Grimmjow kept going. "I'm happy I've got Nel, and she has nothing to do with the Espada and they know nothing about her. Fuck they still know nothing about her. I've been fighting with that bitch for two years over custody now because of that bitch Pam. She's 'got a better job' and 'our daughter should grow up around a female' and 'not a brute like Grimm' none of them fucking know that she cries when she goes home. Those assholes don't care that my baby hates the plane rides home and spends the whole time curled up in my lap asking me to not make her go." Ichigo saw the raw emotion in Grimmjows eyes and bit the inside of his cheek.

"This is going to sound really rude of me, and I'm sure you might hate me for it. Just remember that Nel's in the next room." Ichigo took a deep breath and looked at Grimmjow, pulling his lower lip from being between his teeth. "But you're an Espada, the most ruthless killer they have… why not just kill her? I know you've killed women before."

"Because I can't take Nel's mom away from her. Besides, you know as well as I do that with my line of work I might not come home one night. I can't have a small girl here waiting for a dad that just doesn't show up. I can't do that to my own kid." Part of Ichigo was surprized by the side of Grimmjow he was seeing, the male seemed nothing but a caring man looking out for his daughter.

"That's sweet Grimm. I can tell you care a lot about Nel." Ichigo had unfold his legs as the other had spoken, and he allowed his eyes to turn towards the still glowing TV as Grimmjow cut and ate the steak that was balanced on his lap.

When Grimmjow was done he set the plate onto the coffee table and tossed his legs up to the end of the couch, dropping his torso and shoulders onto Ichigo as he let out a relaxed sigh. "The steak was good."

"Glad you liked it, now what the fuck are you doing leaning on me?"

"Tired."

"Then go to bed, I have to leave soon anyhow." Grimmjow looked up at the teen with brilliant cyan eyes.

"Who are you going to see?"

"Some friends."

"Thought all your friends ditched you because they were scared or something. Why bother with them?"

"They're not scared anymore and we're doing something about the Shinigami."

"Like what?"

"Can't tell."

"Strawberry Kurosaki you tell me this instant or-"

"Or what Grimmjow? You going to ground me, dad?"

"Or I won't let you leave." Their eyes locked and Ichigo searched swimming cerulean pools to find pain and lust swimming in their depths.

With a sigh Ichigo averted his eyes with a scowl. I'm taking it back, I'm tired of the shit they've started. My family keeps getting hurt by gangs and I'm tired of it so we're going to do something about the gangs in Karakura."

"Oh?" Grimmjow's curiosity was piqued, half wondering how the orange haired teens plans would fit in with the plans he'd made already that day. Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes glowered into Grimmjow's cyan, his frown trying to discover what the other was thinking.

"Yes, I'm going to meet with Shirosaki tonight about a joint operation against the Shinigami." Blue eyes narrowed and their owner sat up, turning to Ichigo with a scowl.

"You can't trust that fucking psychopath! You can barely trust me for god's sake. He's a right loon and he'll do anything to get his precious Hollow further ahead in the game! Aisen's gonna get more than pissed if he hears about some kind of alliance or you joining those Hollow shits. If his precious Visord does something like that he'll declare all-out war against anyone who even mentions being part of another gang. You can't fucking do that!"

"Relax Grimmjow, we won't be doing anything to your precious Arrancar… yet. I kinda hoped you liked the idea to be honest." Ichigo looked down into his lap then off to the side. "I thought you might help us."

Grimmjow's mind was swimming, wondering how he could use this in his favour, from the sound of it Ichigo wanted to get rid of Aisen and joined forced with the Hollow to do it. He could offer something better than those weaklings though. He could offer the orange haired teen the Espada, the most feared fighting force aside from the Shinigami's precious captains. The Espada were stronger, they were faster… they were better. "Sounds all interesting Kitten, but what's in it for me? What'll be in it for not stopping you from killing Aisen?"

"A gang with a purpose again? One that doesn't go around killing people willy nilly…" Ichigo looked the blue haired man straight in the eye as he continued. "Safety for Nel for the rest of her life."

"You sound like a fucking child Kitten."

"That's the point. It's simple Grimm. It's not some giant elaborate plan that'll get half the people killed!" Ichigo hopped onto his knees, leaning towards the blue haired man a little. "If my plan goes right only two people _might_ die."

"Oh? And what's if I'd want more dead? What if the Espada go against you to stop you from killing our leader? We're a group kitten, that's kinda what we do." _'Why are you arguing, you want to kill the bastard yourself! Just follow the kid and let him get his hands dirty then take all the power when he's done Grimm! Why are you arguing?'_

"Then we'll have to go through the Espada and the Arrancar to get to Aisen. Don't make this sound like we wouldn't be doing you a favor Grimm. Tell me honestly how many of you don't want Aisen gone?" Ichigo's voice had turned into a purr as he looked at the blue haired man. "You wouldn't have to be worried about him finding out about Nel."

"So what? You're going to make some sort of joint organization between everyone? That's a stupid ideology kitten. You'll get yourself killed that way." Grimmjow looked at the teen with hard eyes as honey brown eyes flicked up to the clock and he climbed off the couch. "You can't honestly think Shirosaki will give up power to the likes of a kid like you."

"You forget Grimm, Shirosaki's only a year older than me if not the same age. You Espada are old compared to us."

"Oi, I'm only twenty." Ichigo leaned down with a smile, leaning against the man's shoulders. "Not fucking old."

Chuckling a little Ichigo shrugged and stood up. "Listen Grimm, it's going to get pretty obvious right now. You're either with me and you'll help, or you're going to help that asshole you call a leader and I'll go through you."

Grimmjow stood up as well and grabbed Ichigo's chin, pulling their faces closer until their breaths were mingling. "I'm with ya kitten. Ain't getting rid of me that easy. 'Sides, if ya can get rid o' Aizen yer gonna be lotsa peoples best friends." Ichigo felt the others thumb move over his bottom lip, their eyes were locked together and the teen found his heart pounding as Grimmjow leaned down a little more.

"Daddy! You're home!" Ichigo pushed at the man's chest, his face turning red as Grimmjow dazedly grabbed up a running Nel. "Daddy, what were you doing with Itsygo?" The small girl bunched her hands in Grimmjow's shirt, looking between the two with tired eyes.

"Nothing sweetie, why are you up?"

"It looked like you were kissing him daddy. Itsygo, was daddy kissing you?" Ichigo shook his head and walked around the two, grabbing up his long coat on the way.

"No Nel. He wasn't." He pulled the coat on and head towards the door.

"Itsygo… are you going to come back?"

"Um, I'm not sure ye-"

"You have to come back Itsygo!"

"Okay, okay. I'll come back, just don't yell. Okay Nel?" Grimmjow set Nel down on the couch and mumbled something Ichigo didn't quite get before the father followed Ichigo out to the door and closed it behind them both.

"Do us all a favor and try not to have that lunatic kill you, yeah kitten?"

"Shirosaki and I've got a past Grimmjow. Uh, the last thing he'll be doing is killing me. Alright?" Ichigo rubbed his arm as he wait for the elevator to appear, he couldn't help but pull his bottom lip into his mouth.

"What kind of past, kitten?"

"He calls me his. Makes me sit beside him and shit when we're in the same room, doesn't let anyone touch me. That kinda thing. It pisses me off to no end but now to get him to say yes I've got to do whatever he wants to make sure he says yes to this idea." Ichigos scowl deepened and he glowered at the elevator as it approached. "I'll see ya in the morning Grimm, or a little later." The teen took a step into the elevator but was pulled back by a rough hand in his hair and his lips were crushed against the blue haired males.

"Sorry kitten, couldn't fucking resist any longer. Try not to sit too close to Shirosaki, would ya? I'm not a huge fan of slimy snakes being all over people I like." He slipped his bike keys into the teens' hands with a wink. "Take her for a spin, just don't get her scratched."

"Confessions before going off to fight a war, how very romantic of you Grimm. I'll do my best." Ichigo chuckled a little as the elevator doors closed and Grimmjow turned back to the apartment to put Nel back to sleep.

Ichigo took a huge sigh of relief as the elevator doors closed, his heart pounding, he fingered the new keys in his hand. The ignition key was a simply white key, dangled beside a heavy weighted panther claw made of some sort of smooth white stone that had been polished to perfection. He bit at his bottom lip, trying to remove the lingering feeling of the older mans' lips on his.

Getting into the parking garage Ichigo looked around and smiled as he saw the white bike taking up a large spot big enough for a truck with the blue haired males name written in white against the back wall. He knew it was a personal meeting, that he had no secrets with Shirosaki about his identity, but there were still Hollows who he didn't trust and so he pulled his mast out and slipped it on his face.

_'Heh, how odd this will look. The Visord riding around on the Sexta's Pantera. I can see my friend's faces now.'_ He chuckled at the thought, knowing that Renji would accuse him of stealing the bike to enrage the known sociopath into coming after him. Swimming his leg over the side of the bike Ichigo got comfortable as he stuck the key into the ignition and turned it on, shivering as the low rumble started up under him and he kicked the kick stand up before slowly rolling out of the parking garage.

He moved through the streets in a steak of black and white, the bike growling under him as he wove in and out of traffic, slid between cars and rode up on the sidewalk to have as much fun as he could, as Grimmjow instructed of course. He flicked the headlight off as he got closer to his target destination, he knew that his four best friends would be there waiting for him, Kon of course staying out of it because Shirosaki had a verbal and violent distaste for the orange haired man who looked so much like 'his precious Ichi' to the point where their encounters often end in Kon covered in blood and broken.

Men were standing around holding guns, Ichigo on the purring bike moving towards the warehouse as he looked around, his eyes shining with glee from the eye holes of his mask as people began commenting about the Visord being on the Sextas bike. He found a smirk pulling at his lips as he drove into the large mansion in the middle of a sea of warehouses. Shirosaki loved being extravagant and his living place was no exception.

Renji, Rukia, Chad and Ishida were all standing outside, their jaws dropped as Ichigo stopped the bike and got off, his mask still in place as he walked up to them, slipping the keys into his pocket. Renji opened his mouth to yell, his face red with fury to the point where it was almost the same color as his hair. A heavy, gravelly voice however stopped him accompanied by a loud single man clapping.

"Visord, ya never cease to amaze me. Stealin' tha Sexta's bike. Now tha'sexy." Ichigo smirked at the albino man, his black and gold eyes open for the world to see and his long hair down around his waist unashamed as he stood in his doorway shirtless with nothing but a pair of tight black leather pants. "I hope ya didn' bring the asshole 'bout though king. Ya know we butt heads."

"I know Shiro." Ichigo smiled as he stepped past the white haired pale man and moved into the familiar living room with a smile. He found the couch and sat down in a comfortable relaxed way, he'd been to the mansion enough to practically call it a third home. "He won't be coming around. I took his ride."

"Good Ichi." The orange haired teen shivered as Shirosaki walked into the living room behind him and straddled his waist, setting his ghostly white hands on his shoulders with a coy, sadistic grin on his face. "Such a good boy to do tha 'ta th' Sexta." Ichigo felt the hands moving from his shoulders up into his hair and scowled up at the man he knew had personal space issues when it came to him.

"He gave it to me for the night back up and shut up to listen up." With a chuckle Shirosaki slipped off the teens lap and smiled at him, waiting patiently.

"What's up king? Don't wanna take it ta th' bedroom right now?"

"I never want that Shiro. I want you to help me out with something."

"Hold up, I'm not listening to anything ya've got ta say until ya run tha by me again King. Th' Sexta _gave_ ya _Pantera_ th' most known gang bike in town?"

"It's a long story and it ends with a quick fuck so shut up and pay attention." Ichigo glowered, knowing that a simple mention of the word would have Shirosaki interested in whatever he was about to say. This did however give Ichigo the perfect chance to explain his case and his plan to the leader of the Hollows.

"Let me get this straight King. Yer fucking the panther, and you want me to roll over fer ya too? Jus' so ya can get rid of th' 'Spada?"

"For the last time, I'm not fucking anyone Shiro. You get to keep your Hollows, whoever wants them can have the Espada and Arrancar and The Shinigami will probably go to someone who can control them better than Kon ever did. I just need your help to get rid of Old man Yamamoto and Aizen." Ichigo sighed, having had to explain it for the tenth time wasn't overly fun.

"Alright, alright, one last time. Everyone gets wha' they wan' but me."

"and what is it you want, Shiro?"

"Ta fuck ya."

"Then yes."

"Well I'm fuckin' in then! Ain't no way Imma win ya if I don' follow ya. Tell me when and where an' I'll be there with ma best men." Ichigo let out a tired sigh and looked down at his watched, it was reaching three in the morning and he was exhausted.

"Thank you Shiro. I'll contact you again when I've made further plans."


End file.
